


Kisah Sang Pangeran Dan Tuan Putri

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Tali Oh Tali Series [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapakah The Hottest Couple Of  The Year di Konoha High? Sasuke dibuat terheran-heran. Gara-gara dia dan Hinata, lomba fashion pun jadi heboh. A Sequel. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:  Kisah Sang Pangeran Dan Tuan Putri**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Warnings: AU. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary:

**Chapter 1: Siapakah The Hottest Couple Of  The Year di Konoha High? Sasuke dibuat terheran-heran. Gara-gara dia dan Hinata, lomba fashion pun jadi heboh. A Sequel. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

                Para murid Konoha High tidak sabar menantikan _weekend_ ini.   _The student council_ alias OSIS mengadakan acara di hari Sabtu. Mereka sudah melobi para guru supaya kegiatan klub hari itu ditiadakan. Berdasarkan proposal yang telah dirancang, rencananya hari itu diisi dengan kegiatan yang akan diikuti tiap kelas, mulai dari kelas sepuluh sampai dua belas. Masing-masing kelas berhak mendirikan stan dan menjual produk unggulannya. Kelas Tata Boga akan menjual kue, cakes dan minuman. Kelas Multimedia tak mau ketinggalan. Berdasarkan kesuksesan mereka menjual merchandise SasukexHinata, para siswa kelas sebelas itu juga berencana menggelar stan serupa. Mereka menerima pesanan pin, kalender, kartu nama, dan cetakan mug atau kaos. Namun acara yang wajib diikuti tiap kelas adalah lomba _fashion show_.

                Ada dua perwakilan dari tiap kelas yang harus berpartisipasi, satu cewek dan satu cowok. Hal ini tidak jadi masalah di kelas Multimedia, Tata Boga maupun TIK yang jumlah kaum adam dan hawanya terbilang lumayan. Keluhan datang dari kelas Otomotif.

                “Tanya!” salah seorang siswa mengacungkan tangan ketika anggota OSIS memberi kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal yang kurang jelas. “Bagaimana bagi kelas yang tidak ada murid perempuannya sama sekali?”

                Tawa dan suara cekikikan membahana di aula luas Konoha High itu. Para murid kelas lain maklum bahwa murid perempuan terbilang langka di kelas itu. Bahkan tahun ini tidak ada seorang pun murid perempuan yang daftar sehingga hanya ada anak cowok di kelas sepuluh jurusan Otomotif.

                “Bagaimana enaknya?” sang ketua OSIS malah balik tanya.

                Dengungan yang lebih heboh dari sekawanan lebah segera terdengar riuh. “Boleh tidak kami pinjam siswi dari kelas lain sebagai perwakilan?” celetuk seorang siswa.

                “Kami bayar deh, dengan sebotol besar minuman soda,” tawar siswa lain.

                “Heeh, kas kelas cukup kalau cuma buat beli minuman.”

                Lirikan berpasang-pasang mata langsung terarah pada kerumunan anak Multimedia yang kebetulan tempat duduknya persis di sebelah kelas mereka.

                “Boleh tidak ‘nyewa’ anak MM?” pertanyaan lantang ini mengundang tawa.

                “Cantik-cantik sih.”

                “Pasti kelas kami menang.”

                Karin dkk melirik sebal. Para dewi Konoha High itu mendecak kesal, terang-terangan tidak suka usul iseng dan tak bertanggung jawab itu.

                Solusinya, khusus untuk anak Otomotif, perwakilannya boleh dua cowok.

                Acara yang diadakan OSIS itu bertajuk _‘Dari Siswa Untuk Siswa’_. Karena itulah lomba dan acaranya memang yang berhubungan dengan minat dan bakat siswanya. Para murid sangat antusias menyambut _event_ tersebut. Sesekali hiburan memang diperlukan supaya otak tidak jenuh dijejali materi pelajaran.

…

                “Hinata, kau bisa menghias _scarf_ ini secepatnya, kan?” tanya Ino agak cemas.

                Hinata mengangguk kalem. “Jangan khawatir, akan kuberikan _scarf_ ini sehari sebelum lomba,” ujarnya mantap.

                Ino tersenyum lega. Dia mengangsurkan _scarf_ berbahan lembut miliknya pada Hinata. “Terserah mau kau lukis dengan bunga jenis apa,” katanya. “Tapi bener nih, catnya tidak usah diganti dengan kas kelas?”

                “Tidak usah,” tolak Hinata segera. “Cat akrilikku sudah terpakai agak banyak, kok. Lagipula, aku senang kalau bisa membantu,” tandasnya tegas.

                Perwakilan dari kelasnya untuk lomba _fashion_ adalah Ino dan Naruto. Ino sengaja dipilih karena gadis itu memang rupawan dan feminin. Ino menguarkan aura kewanitaan yang kental. Terlebih lagi, dia tipe gadis yang percaya diri dan berkarakter kuat. Partnernya juga berambut pirang dan bermata terang sepertinya.

                Sebentar! Tidak salah memilih Naruto untuk lomba macam ini?

                Tadinya kandidat terkuat siswa cowok adalah _Yang Mulia Sasuke Uchiha_. Tidak bakal ada yang heran atau bahkan sekedar menaikkan alis jika dia yang terpilih mewakili kelas. Sayangnya, usaha teman-temannya-termasuk _Yang Terkasih Hinata Hyuuga_ \- dalam membujuknya berakhir sia-sia. Kalau ada yang paling dibenci Sasuke, itu adalah ikut lomba semacam ini, dimana dia musti mempertontonkan kemolekan wajahnya dan lekukan tubuh langsingnya yang aduhai. _No way_!

                Shikamaru jelas menolak mentah-mentah. Daripada memaksa si jenius pemalas ini, mereka akhirnya memilih Naruto. Naruto suka diperhatikan, dia juga tidak jelek. Rambutnya pirang indah, kulitnya kecoklatan. Kalau dipandang lama –yang tak cukup jika sekali- semuanya bakal setuju dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto cakep. _Gorgeous_ , tak membosankan. Bocah itu memiliki rupa yang unik. Bukannya anak-anak sengaja memilih kandidat lomba fashion yang dua-duanya memiliki ciri fisik nyaris serupa. Jika Ino dan Naruto sama-sama pirang, bermata cerah dan cakep, _why not_?

                “Hei, aku dengar ada juga lho lomba untuk pasangan,” seloroh Karin.

                “Misalnya?” tanya Hinata seraya membolak-balik _scarf_ merah bata Ino.

                “Pasangan paling romantis, paling serasi, harmonis,” Karin mengedikkan bahu. “ _The Hottest Couple_ ,” lanjutnya.

                “ _The Hottest_?” tawa Ino pecah seketika.

                “Sepanas apa?” Hinata menimpali, terkikik.

                “Sepanas setrika,” jawab Karin asal. Tak urung seringai menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Setelah beberapa lama matanya mengikuti tangan Hinata yang membolak-balik _scarf_ Ino. “Kau cewek banget, ya,” komentarnya.

                “A-aku?” Hinata menunjuk dirinya, tak percaya.

                Karin mengangguk. “Kau pintar melukis kain, memasak, jago Ikebana,” tunjuknya. “Aku sih tidak akan telaten.”

                Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

                Gadis berambut indigo itu menyadari kekurangannya. Dia tidak lincah seperti Sakura, tidak  juga seperti Ino yang jelita dan jadi magnet cowok-cowok. Hinata juga bukan cewek nyentrik seperti Karin yang pede dengan tatanan rambut tak biasa, sebelah rapi sebelah riap-riap. Dia merasa cewek yang _so and so_ , biasa saja, tidak istimewa. Pendiam, pemalu, suka gugup. Dulu sekali Hinata merasa minder, merasa semua yang jelek-jelek bersarang di dirinya. Menyadari dirinya yang tak pandai bergaul, Hinata menenggelamkan diri: merajut, merangkai bunga. Lama-kelamaan dia bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik, yang menghargai dirinya apa adanya. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa di kemudian hari cowok incaran kelas wahid bakal terpana dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

                “Pst, kekasihmu datang tuh,” bisik Karin, yang saking pelannya sampai-sampai seluruh kelas mendengarnya. Sontak wajah Hinata sepucat tomat matang.

                “Kau suka menggoda gadisku, rupanya,” ujar Sasuke datar. Beberapa teman yang dekat dengannya cekikikan. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke Uchiha yang sehari-harinya menonjolkan kepribadian sehangat es ke khalayak ternyata bersikap jauh berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan pacarnya.

                Tak ingin dikatai lalat pengganggu, Karin cs menyingkir. Mereka memberi tempat  pada dua sejoli itu.

                Sasuke duduk bersila di karpet hijau yang menjadi alas Lab MM. “Mau bikin apa?” tanyanya.

                Hinata melirik si _scarf_ merah. “Melukis ini dengan cat akrilik,” jawabnya lembut.

                Sasuke manggut-manggut. “Serasi dengan warna kulitmu,” puji Sasuke.

                Selama ini Hinata hanya mengasosiasikan warna ungu dengan berbagai gradasi sebagai warna favoritnya. Dia gemar mengenakan jaket ungu, rambutnya juga memiliki warna serupa. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia berpikir merah cocok untuk kulit pucatnya.

                “Ini bu-bukan punyaku,” elak Hinata. “Punya Ino. Aku hanya melukisnya untuk dikenakan saat lomba fashion.”

                “Bukan ya…” Sasuke tercenung.

                Diam-diam Hinata menimbang, mungkin sebaiknya dia mengenakan gaun merah yang dibelikan ibunya beberapa saat lalu untuk dikenakan saat acara kelas Sabtu ini.

…

                “Apa-apaan ini?” tanya Neji terkejut.

                “Pin dan mug,” jawab Sasuke kalem.

                “Ta-tapi, kok gambarku ada di situ?” tukas Neji terbata. Melihatnya tergagap seperti itu menyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Neji dan Hinata memang _benar_ sepupu.

                “Ada yang pesan, minta gambarmu,” ujar Hinata, menahan tawa.

                “Kenapa? Argh… Aku tidak suka melihat benda-benda ini dengan print gambarku,” protes Neji, yang tidak dihiraukan Sasuke dan anak Multimedia lain.

                Sabtu pagi itu Neji keliling, mengunjungi stan satu ke stan lain. Ketika sampai di stan Multimedia kelas sebelas, dia berhenti agak lama. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah beberapa deret mug, pin dan kalender yang terpajang di meja paling kiri. Betapa tidak, item-item itu bergambar dirinya. Setelah pulih dari kekagetannya, remaja berambut panjang coklat itu segera menghampiri Hinata dkk dan protes.

                Sasuke nyengir. “Begitulah perasaanku waktu itu,” tunjuk Sasuke,mengungkapkan kejengkelannya sewaktu anak-anak kelas lain membeli merchandise bergambar dirinya dan Hinata.

                Neji menyipitkan mata. Normalnya dia remaja tenang, dewasa dan tidak suka meledak-ledak. Melongok item berprint dirinya membuatnya berdecak kesal. “Tapi aku tak pernah memberi persetujuanku,” dalihnya.

                “Para fansmu membawa fotomu, kemudian meminta kami mencetaknya. Yah, demi pemasukan kelas, kami setuju saja,” terang Sasuke enteng. Dia puas menyaksikan raut jutek Neji. Sejujurnya Sasuke agak sakit hati karena dulu Neji menertawakan nasibnya yang bisa dihitung dengen Yen.

                “Kau punya banyak fans, Neji,” goda Hinata.

                “Aku juga ngefans, lho, Senpai,” Karin menimpali. Dia mengedip sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

                Wajah Neji sedikit memerah. Siapa sih yang tidak jika digoda cewek sebohai Karin?

                “Omong-omong, juri untuk lomba fashion sudah ditentukan,” ujar Neji, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

                “Aku menolak,” sambar Sasuke datar. Dia mengutak-atik kamera digital kelas Multimedia.  “Lagipula, aku lebih memilih jadi seksi dokumentasi kelas.”

                “Gara-gara itu, aku yang disuruh menggantikanmu,” gerutu Neji. “Juri dari pihak guru ada dua  dan satu dari siswa. Setelah ditimbang lagi, OSIS menyadari kesalahannya.”

                “Kesalahan apa?” tanya Hinata heran. Tangannya yang menata pin di kardus terhenti.

                Neji melirik sepupunya. “Tadinya OSIS mengira meminta Sasuke jadi juri akan semakin memeriahkan acara. Tapi setelah dia menolak, barulah mereka sadar bahwa lomba itu bisa saja jadi ricuh. Takutnya penonton bukannya memperhatikan modelnya, tapi malah mengelu-elukan Sasuke,” jelas Neji.

                Hinata tertawa kecil. “Tak bisa kubayangkan kau jadi juri fashion,” katanya.

                Neji menggeleng. “Aku juga menolak,” tuturnya. “Aku buta fashion, bisa kacau penilaiannya. Akhirnya mereka meminta Tenten.”

                Hinata manggut-manggut. Dia baru saja meletakkan pin di meja ketika seruan terdengar. Refleks dia menoleh.

                Ino berjalan mendekati stan mereka. Para cowok di koridor sebelah bersuit melihatnya. Ino yang berseragam sudah terlihat cantik. Melihatnya memakai baju bebas, yaitu terusan kuning cerah, hak tinggi dan rambut emasnya tergerai melewati bahu sungguh membuat mata yang redup karena ngantuk jadi langsung melek.

                “Wow,” puji Hinata. “Kau cantik banget.”

                Ino meringis. “Trims. Ibuku bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai memaksa datang. Untung Ayah mengajaknya mengunjungi bibi di kota sebelah, tidak jadi deh,” kata Ino lega.

                Diam-diam Neji membatin, bahwa kelas Multimedia memang dihuni oleh makhluk berparas rupawan. Tak heran anak Otomotif kerap menggoda cewek-cewek ayu itu. Tak hanya murid perempuannya, murid laki-lakinya pun juga cakep. Ada Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru.

                “Hei, Neji, tidak usah sampai melongo seperti itu. Kalau mau kenalan, bilang saja,” usik Sasuke usil.

                Neji menutup mulutnya. Walau malu, dia berusaha menutupinya.

                Hinata terkikik sedang Ino tersenyum senang. Biasanya dia tidak suka diusili seperti itu. Lain cerita kalau cowok yang digoda itu Neji. Gadis pirang itu tahu reputasi Neji: cakep, jangkung dan jenius.

                “Aku tidak keberatan, kok,” sahut Ino sambil menyibakkan rambut indahnya.

…

                Karena lomba _fashion_ diadakan di koridor empat kelas di lantai satu, banyak siswa yang menonton. Ada yang bergerombol dan melongok dari koridor lantai dua dan tiga, banyak juga yang berkumpul tepat di lapangan, depan tempat lomba. Para jurinya adalah Kurenai Sensei, Kakashi Sensei dan Tenten. Mereka orang-orang yang memahami seni dan keindahan.

                Meski ini acara siswa sendiri, namun karena mereka masih berstatus pelajar dan berada di sekolah, ada aturan mengenai busana yang boleh diperagakan, yaitu tidak vulgar, tidak buka-bukaan dan sopan. Artinya tidak ada rok yang pendeknya lebih dari sepuluh senti di atas lutut dan lebih banyak kulit yang tertutupi.

                Menurut Hinata, lomba itu lebih tepat disebut uji mental. Bayangkan saja, ketika kau sedang berlenggak-lenggok di ‘ _catwalk’_ , beratus-ratus pasang mata mengawasimu dari koridor atas sampai bawah. Banyak kerumunan siswa yang bersuit-suit saat murid yang mereka anggap rupawan melintas. Di ujung kiri koridor, Sasuke membidik gambarmu. Begitu masuk ke ‘arena’ dari ruang kelas tempat para model dadakan berkumpul, kau harus memberi salam pada _audience_. Yang diperhatikan oleh anak-anak bukan baju dan aksesoris yang kau kenakan, melainkan dirimu sebagai model. Ugh! Hinata tak mampu membayangkan jika dirinya yang terpilih mewakili kelas. Baru menjejakkan kaki di koridor, gadis itu yakin sekali dirinya bakal pingsan seketika. Pokoknya, para model itu harus tahan malu. Hinata salut pada mereka yang bisa melintasi koridor dengan tenang dan menuntaskan tugasnya sampai kembali masuk ke kelas lagi.

                Tadinya Ino meminta Hinata menemaninya ke ruang kelas dan memakaikan _scarf_ yang sudah dilukisnya. Begitu lomba hendak dimulai, Hinata keluar dan berdiri di samping Sasuke.

                Naruto sama sekali tidak gugup. Bahkan remaja periang itu terlihat sangat menikmati perhatian yang dicurahkan padanya. Dia melambai dengan antusias dan menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya ketika Sasuke mengarahkan kamera padanya.

                Senyum menawan menghiasi bibir Ino ketika gadis itu tampil. Apresiasi yang diterimanya luar biasa. Sayang ketika dia harus melewati satu putaran lagi _scarf_ yang dipakainya melorot dan terjatuh.

                Para penonton tertawa-tawa.

                Sesaat Ino terkejut. Warna merah menghiasi rona wajahnya. Namun gadis itu masih mampu menguasai diri.

                Hinata tak tahu apa yang menggerakkannya sehingga dia maju ke koridor dan membungkuk untuk mengambil _scarf_ merah yang telah dilukisnya itu. Di belakangnya Sasuke buru-buru mengikutinya.

                Sontak teriakan membahana memekakkan telinga mereka.

                “Kyaa… Itu Hinata-sama!”

                “Dia jadi model juga, ya?”

                “Lho, Sasuke-sama!”

                “Wah wah, Pangeran dan Putri ikut lomba juga!”

                “Serasi!”

                “Aku pilih yang Merah,” seseorang menunjuk Hinata yang saat itu mengenakan terusan merah selutut.

                “Juri, saya pilih Sasuke dan Hinata!”

                Hinata yang berusaha memakaikan _scarf_ Ino diserang gugup luar biasa. Sasuke sampai menarik lengannya supaya dia tidak terantuk sepatunya sendiri.

                “Aww… Pangeran melindungi Tuan Putri!”

                “ _So sweet_.”

                “Romantis.”

                Tentu saja lomba itu jadi kacau. Sasuke dan Hinata berkali-kali membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Para juri kewalahan mendengar teriakan _audience_. Dengan tegas Kurenai Sensei menyatakan hasil akhir lomba itu mutlak berdasarkan penilaian para juri.

…

                Ino berhasil memboyong juara satu untuk lomba fashion. Partnernya, Naruto, juga mengharumkan nama kelas dengan meraih juara tiga.

                Salah seorang siswa melontarkan celetukan supaya ada juara dari kategori pilihan penonton. Serentak teman-temannya menyorakkan nama Hinata dan Sasuke. Tentu saja, nama dua sejoli itu ditolak mentah-mentah karena tidak valid. Meski berhasil menimbulkan kegemparan, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak terdaftar sebagai peserta lomba fashion.

                Rupanya nama mereka masih membawa hoki. Gelar pasangan paling _hot_ tahun ini jatuh ke tangan mereka. Sasuke sampai menepuk dahinya, tak habis pikir dengan pemilihan aneh itu. _The Hottest Couple Of The Year_? Mananya yang panas? Mananya yang keren? Apanya yang _hot_?

                Hinata menerima kalung tembaga yang dibakar. Rantainya panjang, bandulnya bundar dengan pinggiran yang indah. Itu hasil kolaborasi anak Tata Busana dengan anak Otomotif. Yang tak diketahui Hinata, Sai-lah yang mendisain bandul itu. Remaja yang awam soal emosi itu sesekali melirik ketika berpapasan dengan Hinata. Bukan karena Hinata cantik, karena masih banyak sekali gadis yang lebih cantik yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya.  Ketertarikan Sai bermula ketika dia menyaksikan lukisan cat akrilik di payung yang kemudian dibelinya beberapa waktu lalu, ketika kelas Multimedia menyelenggarakan jualan, _ehem_ , lelang, bergambar Sasuke dan Hinata. Cowok berambut hitam itu menduga bahwa _scarf_ yang dikenakan salah satu model di lomba _fashion_ tadi memiliki sentuhan tangan dingin Hinata. Corak dan goresannya khas.

                Tak jauh darinya, Hinata bersuka cita mengamati kalung barunya.

                Sai tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ditunjukkannya. “Hei, kau tidak terlihat jelek memakai kalung itu,” tegurnya ketika melewati Hinata.

                Gadis itu tercengang, bingung dan tak mampu mengartikan kalimat Sai.

                Neji kesal. “Apa maksudnya tidak jelek? Kau suka sekali menghina sepupuku.”

                Remaja itu sudah maju hendak meraih baju Sai saking marahnya. Untung saja Hinata sempat mencegahnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak ingin membayangkan kalau Sasuke juga mendengar ucapan Sai.

                Oh, Sai tidak menghina Hinata seperti yang dikira Neji. Dia parah sekali dalam menyampaikan emosi, tidak pula pandai memuji. Ada kira-kira yang tahu maksud Sai? Dia tidak bermaksud jahat, lho.

**…**

**TBC**

**_Preview Chapter 2:_ **

**“Sasuke, kau punya pacar? Wah, kok tidak bilang pada Ibu, sih. Kenalin dong, Ibu ingin tahu seperti apa gadis yang sudah membuat putra bungsu Ibu sering senyum dan terbuka.”**

**Sasuke pusing ketika ibunya memintanya mengenalkan Hinata padanya. Apakah Neji rela sepupunya diajak ke rumah sang pacar? Hoho, waspadalah Sasuke!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hinata, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan di antara kalian,” ujar Neji. Jadilah dia mengawal Hinata bertemu ibu Sasuke. A Sequel. AU

**Title:  Kisah Sang Pangeran Dan Tuan Putri**  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Warnings: AU. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary:

 **Chapter 2:** **“Hinata, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang _diinginkan_ di antara kalian,”** **ujar Neji. Jadilah dia mengawal Hinata bertemu ibu Sasuke.** **A Sequel. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

                Meski lomba _fashion show_ kemarin diwarnai kericuhan gara-gara Hinata masuk koridor –yang dijadikan _catwalk_ \- dan Sasuke mengikutinya, secara keseluruhan acara itu sukses. Kelas Multimedia diganjar penghargaan karena dua modelnya memboyong juara satu dan tiga. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke dan Hinata meraih penghargaan pula. _Title The Hottest Couple Of The Year_ jatuh ke tangan mereka. Sebagai hadiah, Hinata menerima kalung tembaga yang dibakar. Herannya, kelas sepuluh Multimedia bersedia menerima job membuatkan piagam untuk mereka.

                Sasuke tidak tahu harus takjub atau tertawa menerima secarik kertas tebal nan cantik itu. Rasanya barangkali seperti menerima penghargaan sekaliber Oscar saja. Sayangnya Hinata menolak ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk menyimpan si piagam. Dalam hati Sasuke berencana untuk menyembunyikannya di antara tumpukan kertas hasil ulangannya. Siapa sih yang tidak malu menerima piagam seperti itu? Lagi-lagi remaja jangkung itu dibuat terkejut oleh ulah fansnya. Mereka memaksanya menerima figura untuk tempat si piagam. Sasuke sudah mati-matian menolak, namun rupanya desakan mereka lebih kuat.

                “Aku t-tak  mau memajang ini di kamarku,” tolak Hinata dengan muka pucat. Gadis itu tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Hanabi, adiknya, atau Hiashi jika mereka melihat piagam itu.

                Menyerah, akhirnya Sasuke memajang piagam berfigura itu di  balik  foto besar keluarga di atas meja belajarnya. Tak dinyana, Mikoto menemukannya ketika wanita itu membersihkan kamar Sasuke.

                “Eh, _The Hottest Couple_?” sang ibu menatap tak percaya. Mata hitamnya membulat. Cepat-cepat dia menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tengah di mana Sasuke sedang menonton televisi.

                Sasuke menajamkan telinga sewaktu suara gedebukan di tangga terdengar semakin jelas. Remaja itu heran mendapati ibunya begitu tergesa-gesa sampai-sampai langkah kakinya yang biasanya teratur jadi seperti itu.

                “Sasuke!” panggil Mikoto.

                Sembari lambat-lambat mengalihkan mata dari benda elektronik berbentuk kotak yang tengah menayangkan berita, Sasuke membalas, “Ada apa, Ibu?”

                “Ajak pacarmu ke rumah, dong. Ibu ingin ketemu,” ujar Mikoto langsung.

                Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajah putih pucatnya bersemu merah melihat  sesuatu yang dilambaikan sang ibu. “Ibu! Jangan dibaca!”

                Mikoto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. “Duh, kau punya pacar kok tidak bilang-bilang? Jangan mangkir ya! Nama gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga, bukan? Nih, tercetak  besar-besar di sini.”

                Sasuke merutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya piagam memalukan itu ia buang ke keranjang sampah supaya tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya.

                “Bagaimana rupa pacarmu? Pasti cantik sampai-sampai anakku yang dingin ini mau dengannya,” goda Mikoto.

                “Bukan begitu, Bu,” elak Sasuke.

                Mikoto bingung. Dia menghampiri anaknya yang kini terpekur di sofa. “Bukan begitu?” ulangnya. Dia mengacak rambut legam Sasuke.

                “Itu karena dia yang bersedia jadi pacarku,” kata Sasuke malu-malu.

                “Seperti apa anaknya?” tanya Mikoto penasaran. Wanita cantik itu tahu anaknya termasuk populer di sekolahnya, tak beda jauh dengan Itachi saat putra sulungnya itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah. “Luar biasa cantik?” tebak Mikoto.

                “Iya, menurutku Hinata cantik,” ujar Sasuke setuju.

                “Tinggi semampai?” cecar sang ibu.

                “Tidak,” Sasuke menggeleng. “Tidak terlalu tinggi, juga tidak terlalu pendek.”

                “Oh, pasti karena Hinata pintar?”

                Dahi Sasuke  sedikit berkerut. Hinata tidak termasuk murid yang bodoh, tapi Sasuke masih jauh lebih pintar darinya. “Iya, lumayan pintar.”

                “Banyak teman cowok yang suka padanya?” berondong Mikoto lagi.

                Lagi-lagi Sasuke berpikir. Hinata memang berteman dekat dengan Kiba dan Shino, tapi Sasuke yakin tidak ada perasaan yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal romantis di antara mereka. “Suka karena anaknya memang baik,” putus Sasuke akhirnya.

                Nyonya Uchiha itu mau tak mau jadi berpikir agak jauh. Hinata yang ditangkapnya dari penjelasan Sasuke, sepertinya gadis yang tidak menonjol karena kecantikannya atau kepintarannya. Bahkan terdengar biasa saja. Benarkah anaknya yang tampan luar biasa dan otaknya encer ini jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis biasa? Bahkan Sasukelah yang tertarik dan akhirnya berpacaran karena Hinata berkata iya.

                Sembari mengamati profil Sasuke yang nyaris tanpa cacat, Mikoto diam-diam menggali pemikirannya. Dulu dia mengira gadis cantik jelita yang bakal bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke. Putra bungsunya itu bukannya ‘rewel’ soal selera. Mikoto selalu berpikir Sasuke termasuk anak yang agak sulit.

                “Hinata ini gadis periang dan selalu ceria?” tanya Mikoto berusaha mengkonfirmasi. Sasuke yang agak judes dan dingin pasti ‘mencair’ ketika berhadapan dengan gadis yang berpembawaan riang  dan menebarkan aura suka cita ke sekelilingnya.

                Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeleng. “Tidak, Hinata gadis yang kalem dan tenang.”

                Mikoto tak mampu menebak-nebak lagi.

**…**

                “Ke rumahmu?” Hinata terbelalak. Matanya yang nyaris putih itu semakin lebar. Kekagetan menghiasi rupanya.

                “Iya, Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu,” jawab Sasuke serius. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan anak-anak yang mengamatinya dengan Hinata. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak suka berada di keramaian seperti kantin, namun kadang  Hinata  membawa bekal untuk Neji, jadi dia menemaninya menemui sepupunya.

                Hinata tampak ragu. “Ayahku tahu kita pacaran tapi dia biasa saja,” ujar Hinata.

                Sasuke nyengir. “Lain dengan ibuku. Saking gembiranya anaknya akhirnya laku, Ibu meminta supaya bertemu langsung denganmu. Heboh banget deh.”

                Sang pacar tertawa kecil. “Terus, Sabtu ini memintaku datang, begitu?” ujarnya agak geli.

                Sasuke mengangguk. Belum sempat dia berkata-kata, seseorang sudah menyambar Hinata.

                “Siapa memintamu datang?” tanya Neji curiga. Matanya menyipit.

                Hinata terkejut. Siapa yang tidak jika sang sepupu yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa angin atau hujan langsung mengguncang bahumu?

                “Ibu Sasuke,” jawab Hinata takut-takut. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan perginya Neji yang kalem dan tenang seperti sungai yang dalam. Sang sepupu di depannya terlihat garang.

                Neji mengarahkan mata pada Sasuke yang juga terkejut. “Beneran ibumu atau kau hanya menipu Hinata?” selidiknya.

                Sasuke mendengus sebal. “Kenapa aku harus bohong?”

                “Bisa saja itu akal bulusmu supaya bisa berduaan dengan Hinata,” tunjuk Neji sengit.

                Tentu saja sang Uchiha dongkol setengah mati. Ayam yang lewat di depannya bakal langsung terpanggang menerima tatapan mautnya. “Buang jauh-jauh pikiran kotormu itu,” balas Sasuke dingin. Hinata langsung menggigil.

                “Hei, aku tidak berpikir kotor,” elak Neji. “Baiklah, aku ikut!” putusnya bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuan sepasang kekasih terkenal itu.

                Baik sang sepupu maupun pacarnya bengong.

                “Hinata, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang _diinginkan_ di antara kalian,” suara berat Neji terdengar seperti nada kebapakan seorang pria berumur empat puluhan. “Biar aku memastikannya.”

                “Mantap sekali,” cibir Sasuke. “Memangnya kau ayahnya?”

                “Bukan,” tukas Neji datar. “Aku sepupunya.”

**…**

                “Wah, ini yang namanya Hinata?” seru Mikoto begitu Hinata menjejakkan kaki di ruang keluarga.

                Hinata tersenyum gugup. Dia membungkuk dalam-dalam. “Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san,” sapanya grogi.

                Mikoto mengerling pada Sasuke. “Manis banget.”

                “Iya dong, pacarku!” balas Sasuke. Remaja normal bakal menepuk dadanya bangga ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Meski Sasuke jelas-jelas pemuda yang masuk kategori _normal_ , dia tak akan melakukannya.

                “Iya iya,” sahut sang ibu. Dia mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis yang tadi diseretnya. “Teman sekelas Sasuke?”

                “Benar, kami sekelas,” jawab Hinata canggung. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia memang sudah gugup membayangkan akan bertemu dengan ibu pacarnya. Hinata cemas sekali.

                Rupanya sang ibu mengerti. “Santai saja,” ujarnya ramah. “Kau mau minum apa?”

                Sasuke menoleh ketika kakaknya turun. “Oh, ini pacar Sasuke?”

                “Eh?” Hinata ikut menoleh. Kakak Sasuke, menurut Hinata, sangat mirip dengan sang adik. Mereka sama-sama memiliki mata dan rambut hitam. Jika profil Sasuke lembut, mirip ibunya, Itachi memiliki garis wajah yang jauh lebih tegas. Di bawah matanya ada dua garis.

                Pemuda tinggi itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. “Aku kakak Sasuke, Itachi. Tadinya aku penasaran sekali denganmu,” ujar Itachi.

                Sasuke mendelik. Dia memang mengagumi Itachi. Remaja itu bangga memiliki kakak yang tampan, cerdas dan sukses. Tapi kadang Itachi suka usil.

                “Penasaran?” Hinata semakin canggung. Berada di antara _The Uchihas_ yang  rupawan membuatnya sangat rendah diri.

                “Yap,” Itachi tersenyum. Para gadis yang melihat senyumannya bakal semaput karena terpesona. “Ternyata kau sangat manis,” pujinya.

                “Te-terima kasih,” balas Hinata, sembari dalam hati berdoa semoga penyakit gagapnya tidak kambuh.

                Sasuke hendak berdiri dan pindah ke samping Hinata. Jika dia benar-benar melakukannya gadisnya akan duduk diapit dirinya dan Mikoto. Sudah seharusnya Sasuke melindungi Hinata, batinnya. Bagaimanapun gadis itu adalah kekasihnya, pasti rasanya gugup jika diajak ke rumah dan bertemu anggota keluarga sang pacar. Dalam hati Sasuke mengeluh. Antusiasme Mikoto tentang _calon mantunya_ benar-benar menakutkan. Ditambah lagi Itachi sampai bela-belain tidak kemana-mana karena ingin bertemu pacar sang adik.

                Itachi menarik bahu Sasuke sehingga dia terduduk kembali. “Hinata,” ujar pria tampan itu. “Kok mau pacaran dengan Sasuke?”

                Muka Hinata merah padam.

                “Itachi!” rutuk Sasuke marah.

                Mikoto tertawa. “Itachi,jangan menggodanya seperti itu.”

                Kalau bisa, Hinata ingin sofa super empuk  yang didudukinya supaya melesak dan menelannya. Pernah dengar ada gadis yang pingsan saat bertemu keluarga sang pacar?

                “Aku jauh lebih cakep, lho,” Itachi menyematkan senyum paling menawannya. “Lebih dewasa pula. Pasti jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke.”

                Hn, Sasuke memang (dulu) mengidolakan Itachi tapi menurutnya kali ini Itachi sudah kelewatan. “Pantaskah seorang kakak berkata begitu?” katanya gusar.

                Mikoto menepuk-nepuk lengan Hinata. “Jangan dipikirkan, itu hanya gurauan,”  hiburnya.

                Hinata tersenyum terpaksa. Alamat, rasanya dia seperti dikerjai habis-habisan.

                “Maaf, maaf,” Itachi mengangkat tangan meski nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Diacuhkannya  tatapan peringatan ibunya. “Hei, kau punya saudara? Yang cakep sepertimu. Aku lagi cari pacar, nih.”

                “Saudara? Ada…”

                “Yang cakep?” potong Sasuke. “Ada. Dia berambut panjang, cakep banget. Yah, meski Hinata masih jauh lebih cakep sih.”

                Itachi tertarik. “Oh ya?”

                “Hn,” Sasuke mengangguk. Di seberang Hinata menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. “Anaknya pintar, tinggi. Jauh lebih tinggi dari Hinata,” lanjutnya sambil lalu.

                “Hinata,” Itachi menatap Hinata. “Kenalin dong.”

                “Tuh, ada di ruang tamu,” tunjuk Sasuke dengan nada bosan.

                “Lho, kok tidak diajak ke ruang keluarga?” Itachi terkejut.

                “Anaknya terlalu pemalu,” ujar Sasuke acuh. “Lagipula, aku cerita kalau kakakku usil, dia jadi takut.”

                Dahi Itachi berkerut. “Jangan nurunin pasaranku, Adik Kecil!” Itachi tahu Sasuke paling tidak suka dikatai ‘Adik Kecil’.  Dua kata itu terdengar sangat kekanakan, sedang Sasuke jauh-jauh hari sudah tidak mau lagi disebut anak-anak. Entah kenapa baginya menggoda Sasuke selalu asyik.

                Itachi bangkit. “Oke, aku menyapanya dulu,” ujarnya seraya mengedipkan mata. Tanpa suara dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Duduk di sofa menghadap ke luar adalah seseorang berambut coklat panjang, berpostur tinggi dan tenang. Bahkan meski dari belakang sekalipun Itachi tahu  orang yang duduk membelakanginya itu _good looking_.

**…**

                Sasuke nyengir lebar.

                Hinata yang tadinya tegang malah terkikik. “Ada-ada saja,” komentarnya.

                Mikoto tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke. “Itachi bakal marah, lho,” ujarnya memperingatkan.

                “Biar saja, Bu,” sahut Sasuke. Dia senang bisa membalas sang kakak.

                Tak lama kemudian Itachi kembali masuk ruang keluarga. Wajahnya tetap tenang namun matanya memancarkan sinar laser pembunuh. “Sa-su-ke!”

                Di belakangnya Neji mengikutinya dengan bingung.

**…**

                Menemui Mikoto tidak semenakutkan seperti yang dikira Hinata. Wanita itu sangat baik dan ramah. Dia menanyai Hinata tentang keluarganya, teman-temannya dan hobinya. Bahkan pada akhirnya ibu cantik itu memonopoli Hinata. Diajaknya pacar putranya itu memasak.

                Diam-diam Sasuke mengintip dua wanita yang asyik berceloteh di dapur itu. Dia lega melihat Hinata menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Mikoto. Sang ibu terlihat bahagia. Sasuke maklum, mungkin ibunya merindukan seorang anak perempuan. Terlebih sosok Hinata sangat manis dan bersahaja. Memang gadisnya itu tidak cantik luar biasa namun wajahnya menimbulkan simpatik. Tersenyum simpul, Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah. Jika Mikoto dan Hinata memasak, para pria itu menonton ulang pertandingan baseball.

                Ayah Sasuke terlihat terkejut mendapati dua orang Hyuuga di meja makannya. Dia ayah yang tegas, tapi mengetahui langsung profil kekasih putra bungsunya, dia tak banyak komentar.

                “Sering-sering ke sini, lho, biar Ibu terhibur,” ujar Mikoto seraya menambahkan tofu ke piring Hinata.

                “Ibu! Kan ada Sasuke dan aku,” protes Itachi.

                Mikoto mengerling penuh sayang pada gadis di sebelahnya. “Beda dong. Di rumah ini tidak ada anak perempuan,” kilah Mikoto.

                “Anak perempuan kan tanpa disuruh, mau membuatkan teh,” tambah Fugaku.

                Hinata bersyukur keluarga Sasuke menerima dirinya. Neji juga terlihat santai berbincang dengan Fugaku. Si ayah yang terlihat sangar itu nyambung ngobrol dengan Neji yang pintar.

                Itachi mengusik Hinata. “Hinata, kau punya saudara, tidak? Bukan Neji lho,” desaknya.

                Hinata merenung. “Ada, adikku,” katanya ragu-ragu.

                “Cantik, tidak?”

                Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng.

                “Dia sangat mirip denganku,” urai Hinata.

                Itachi bersemangat. Senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. “Siapa namanya? Kapan-kapan aku dolan ke rumahmu.”

                Hinata tersenyum manis. “Namanya Hanabi, kelas lima SD.”

…

**TBC**

**_Preview Chapter 3:_ **

**Yang namanya ketertarikan memang bermacam-macam.  Si empunya perasaan sendiri, Sai, bahkan tak bisa menjabarkannya. Dia senang bertemu Hinata. Beberapa hari kemudian dia mendapat kesempatan berkolaborasi dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Profil dan wajah gadis di depannya tidak luar biasa menawan, namun entah mengapa terasa pas dengan situasi dan inspirasi yang dicarinya. AU. A sequel.

**Title:  Kisah Sang Pangeran Dan Tuan Putri**   
**Rating: T**   
**Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata**   
**Genre: Romance, Friendship**   
**Warnings: AU, agak OOC mungkin. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.**   
**Summary:**

**Chapter 3: Sai menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Profil dan wajah gadis di depannya tidak luar biasa menawan, namun entah mengapa terasa pas dengan situasi dan inspirasi yang dicarinya. AU. A sequel.**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

            Sai adalah salah satu dari sekian bukti betapa agungnya Sang Maha Pencipta. Cowok itu bagai mahakarya yang dipahat oleh tangan terampil, begitu molek dan indah. Wajahnya mulus seakan kulitnya terbuat dari porselen kwalitas nomor satu. Kehalusan kulitnya akan membuat model mana pun malu. Pendeknya, Sai adalah jenis makhluk yang membuat para gadis mau pun laki-laki iri.

            Itulah yang ada di kepala Hinata saat dia dan Sai diminta menghadap Kurenai-sensei. Selama ini kadang kala Hinata berpapasan dengan cowok itu. Sekali lihat pun Hinata tahu Sai memiliki level ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Tapi mengamatinya berdiri di sampingnya membuat Hinata sadar bahwa Sai jauh lebih cakep saat diterawang dari dekat.

            Gadis itu kadang heran menyaksikan betapa banyak makhluk menyilaukan di sekelilingnya. Memiliki pacar setampan Sasuke dan sepupu secakep Neji sedikit banyak membuatnya terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang menonjol seperti Sai. Omong-omong soal Sasuke, gadis itu agak tercengang mendapati Sai mirip dengannya. Bedanya, jika Sasuke dahsyat tampannya, _attitudenya_ dingin dan acuh namun _approachable_ , Sai luar biasa acuh dan menimbulkan perasaan bahwa cowok itu berada di galaksi lain dan tak dapat disentuh. Semua yang melekat di tubuh Sai meneriakkan _'Exquisite and Splendid'_ , namun kadang kala Hinata merasa cowok itu palsu. Bukan seperti uang palsu atau cat palsu, tapi ketulusan Sai yang nampak _fake_ karena senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

            "Jadi, bisakan kau melukis 3 baju ini dalam waktu empat hari?” tanya Kurenai. Wanita itu menyodorkan tiga baju berwarna hijau lumut, oranye muda dan kuning.

            Hinata menyambutnya. Dia mengamati kain atasan-atasan itu. “Bisa, Sensei, jika saya lembur,” jawab Hinata lambat-lambat.

            “Maaf jika waktunya mepet,” ujar sang sensei. “Oh, ada lagi,” katanya, teringat sesuatu. Kurenai melongok ke bawah mejanya dan menarik sebuah payung putih polos. “Bila sempat, tolong lukis juga payung ini.”

            Hinata nyaris terbelalak. Melukis tiga baju dan sebuah payung? Gadis itu hanya berharap waktu akan berkompromi dengannya sehingga dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

            Beberapa hari lagi akan ada lomba Putri Mangrove. Sesuai judulnya, tema yang diusung adalah mengenai tanaman itu. Sekolah Hinata diwakili Ino dan dua orang murid perempuan lain di ajang lomba itu. Mereka diminta memakai busana bercorak mangrove. Kreatifitas seseorang yang mampu melukis di atas kain sangat dibutuhkan. Kurenai sudah melihat hasil lukisan Hinata pada syal Ino, sehingga setelah anak-anak Tata Busana selesai menjahit baju-baju untuk para model, Kurenai langsung menyerahkannya pada Hinata untuk dilukis.

            Rupanya antusiasme peserta yang akan mengikuti lomba antar sekolah itu memberi inspirasi lain pada orang-orang di Departemen Pertanian. Mereka mengusulkan supaya ada juga lomba melukis dengan corak tanaman atau bunga. Lukisan yang menang akan di print di kain dan dipakai sebagai seragam bebas di departemen itu.

            Jika Hinata diminta melukis kain untuk para model, maka Sai-lah yang mengikuti lomba melukis.

            “Peserta diharuskan menggunakan cat air,” kali ini Kurenai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada remaja cowok di samping Hinata. “Lukisan cat air adalah spesialisasimu, jadi menurutku tak ada orang lain lagi yang cocok selain dirimu.”

            Sai mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai dengan cermat. “Iya, Sensei,” ujarnya.

            “Tenggat waktumu sama seperti Hinata, dan besoknya kau harus ikut ke lomba itu sambil menunjukkan hasil lukisanmu,” sambung sang sensei.

            “Saya tidak perlu ikut, kan?” tanya Hinata.

            “Tidak, Hinata,” jawab Kurenai sembari tersenyum kecil.

            Hinata lega.

            “Karena pihak sekolah yang meminta bantuan kalian, akan ada dispensasi yang dibuat TU dan diberikan ke kelas kalian sehingga tugas  untuk lomba ini tidak mengganggu jadwal kalian setelah sekolah,” urai Kurenai.

            Lagi-lagi Hinata lega. Tadinya dia berpikir baju-baju itu harus dilukisnya di rumah. Mengerjakannya harus menunggu setelah jam sekolah usai sedang dia sendiri sampai di rumah ketika hari menjelang sore.

            Sai tidak menunjukkan kelegaannya secara terang-terangan seperti Hinata. Sikapnya tetap kalem. Lomba ini menuntut imajinasinya tetapi cowok itu yakin dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang harus melukis empat obyek, Sai hanya diminta membuat satu lukisan.

**…**

            Sai dan Hinata mengerjakan tugasnya di gedung baru di atas Lab Komputer. Kadang saat pergantian jam anak-anak kelas lain melongok dari pintu atau berjinjit mengintip lewat jendela untuk melihat mereka berdua.

            “Sulit tidak melukis dengan cat air?” tanya Hinata berbasa-basi. Bagaimana pun berada dalam kebisuan yang menulikan telinga bersama Sai bukanlah hal yang disukainya.

            “Tidak,” jawab Sai singkat. Dia berkonsentrasi menggambar. Sesekali cowok itu memperbaiki sketsanya. Beberapa lama kemudian Sai mengangkat kepala dan mengarahkan mata hitamnya pada Hinata. “Melukis di kain sepertinya mudah bagimu,” komentarnya.

            “Menurutku jauh lebih mudah melukis dengan menggunakan cat akrilik daripada cat air,” sahut Hinata, agak senang karena Sai membalas ucapannya.

            “Buatku sebaliknya,” pungkas Sai seraya mengedikkan bahu.

            Hinata kembali menatap sketsanya sendiri. Sebelum mengaplikasikannya ke kain, dia terlebih dulu menorehkan desainnya di kertas. Setelah itu dia memindahkannya ke kain. Sebelumnya gadis itu sudah _browsing_ gambar-gambar daun mangrove di internet. Selain itu Asuma-sensei membawakannya daun mangrove asli beserta rantingnya. Dengan membandingkan gambar di internet dan rupa aslinya, Hinata paham bagaimana gambar yang akan dibuatnya.

            “Lukisanmu tidak jelek,” komentar Sai.

            Hinata nyaris terlonjak. Mata Sai sudah jatuh pada sketsa di tangannya. Kepala cowok itu miring supaya bisa mengamati gambar Hinata lebih jelas.

            “Tidak bagus luar biasa,” lanjut Sai. Nadanya datar dan tampangnya tanpa ekspresi.

            Hinata bingung menanggapinya. Kadang dia melihat Sai tersenyum dan berkata manis pada orang lain. Tapi untaian pujian atau kalimat bernada positif tidak pernah dialamatkan padanya.

            “Meski tidak terlalu bagus, aku sudah bekerja keras,” akhirnya Hinata membuka mulut. Dalam hati dia mendecak kesal. Omongan Sai jauh lebih pedas dan menusuk  daripada gerusan cabe yang ditumbuk. Hinata bukan gadis yang memiliki kadar percaya diri di atas rata-rata, namun komentar-komentar Sai membuatnya kesal.

            Sambil pura-pura mencari penghapus, Hinata melirik sketsa Sai. Langsung saja dia terkagum. Gambar Sai indah. Sulur-sulur dan bunga meliuk-liuk saling berkejaran. Meski masih sketsa yang belum diwarnai, gambar itu tampak sangat indah. Tak salah memang bila Sai dijuluki pelukis andalan sekolah mereka.

            “Terpana, ya?” tanya Sai. Cengiran kecil menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

            “Eh, i-iya,” jawab Hinata gugup. Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa jawaban lugasnya terlalu jujur. Bisa-bisa cowok itu besar kepala!

            “Wajar, sih,” jawab Sai sambil lalu. Dia kembali menekuri sketsanya.

            Hinata hampir membelalakkan mata. Ck, Sai congkak!

**…**

            “Tiap hari kau menghabiskan waktu bersama Sai.”

            Hinata mendongak mendengarnya. Niatnya menyeruput jus apel yang dibelikan Sasuke kandas. “Erm, iya, kan kami melukis bersama,” jawab Hinata ragu-ragu.

            Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Dia melempar kotak jus tomatnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kotak yang sudah tandas isinya itu melayang mulus dan mendarat di antara tumpukan sampah kering lainnya.

            “Sasuke!” tegur Hinata, tidak suka dengan kelakuan pacarnya.

            “Jadi Hinata,” ujar Sasuke serius. Mata hitam beningnya menatap lurus gadis di sebelahnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan teguran gadis itu. “Tiap hari kau berduaan dengan Sai di ruang baru itu,” ulangnya. “Jujur saja, aku tidak suka.”

            “Sasuke, kami hanya melukis,” kata Hinata mengingatkan kekasihnya bahwa mereka hanya menjamah kuas dan mengelus kertas.

            “Aku tahu,” ujar Sasuke datar, namun ada kejengkelan di balik suaranya. “Tapi aku tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa gadisku bersama cowok lain di satu ruangan.”

            “Studio sudah dipakai anak Tata Busana,” jelas Hinata. “Yang kosong hanya ruangan baru itu, jadi kami menggunakannya. Disamping itu, aku dan Sai sibuk melukis kerjaan masing-masing,” terangnya panjang lebar. Gadis itu, beserta  seluruh siswa Konoha High, sadar bahwa sekolah adalah lembaga suci untuk menuntut ilmu, bukan tempat untuk berbuat hal-hal tidak senonoh.

            Sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke pintar menampakkan ekspresi yang harus ditunjukkannya ke publik, yaitu wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi, ketika bersama dengan kekasihnya, itu lain cerita. Sasuke tidak sanggup mempertahankan tampang kece namun stoicnya. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum sumringah, raut bahagia, kesal dan kadang cemburu. Gadis Hyuuga itu membuatnya lebih manusiawi. Yah, tanpa mengurangi arti bahwa Sasuke masih manusia.

            “Sai mirip denganmu,” Hinata tersenyum tipis. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang dalam hati kebat-kebit melihat senyum gadis itu.  “Wajah dan penampilannya mengingatkan orang padamu,” ucapnya setelah menimbang-nimbang profil Sai. “Tapi dia jauh lebih pucat.”

            “Mungkin dia kurang pigmen,” sahut Sasuke singkat. Dia mengedikkan bahu sambil lalu. “Tapi aku tidak suka disamakan dengannya,” ujarnya judes.

            Hinata tertawa kecil. “Kalian berbeda,” balasnya menenangkan Sasuke. “Tapi ada persamaan lainnya.”

            “Dari segi tampang?” tebak Sasuke letih. Dia sering mendengar bahwa cowok seangkatan Neji itu sekilas mirip dengannya.

            “Bukan,” Hinata menggeleng, membuat poninya tersibak dari dahinya. Sasuke ingin mengusap rambut Hinata tapi mati-matian menahan diri. Hey, sekolah adalah tempat umum, bukan tempat untuk menampilkan kemesraan yang bisa berujung fatal menghadap wali kelas karena menampilkan tindakan yang membuat siswa lainnya risih. “Dia tipe visual, sama denganmu.”

            “Hn?” Alis Sasuke yang tebal dan indah terangkat. Para fansgirlnya mungkin akan pingsan oleh gerakan si alis yang dianggap sensual. “Tahu dari mana?”

            “Dari cara Sai ngobrol,” jawab Hinata ringan. “Kadang dia bicara sambil melirik ke atas seakan membayangkan obyek yang dibicarakannya.”

            “Kau cermat memperhatikannya,” komentar Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut dan hidung penggarisnya yang mancung sempurna mengernyit seolah ada yang mengoleskan kotoran di bawah lubangnya. Sadar bahwa rasa cemburu nyaris mengambil alih kewarasannya, Sasuke buru-buru berdehem. “Ada tipe lain?” tanyanya.

            “Ya, dua lainnya audio dan kinestetik. Mata orang audio akan melirik ke arah samping, sejajar dengan telinga, seolah mendengarkan sesuatu, sedang orang kinestetik akan melirik ke bawah.”

            “Jadi, kau tipe kinestetik?” tanya Sasuke. Membayangkan kekasihnya yang lemah lembut termasuk tipe kinestetik sungguh terasa janggal. “Dulu kau suka bicara sambil memandang kukumu.”

            Mendadak wajah putih Hinata keruh. Aura mendung menggelayuti rupanya. “I-itu…karena aku gugup saja,” jawabnya pelan dan berat.

            Sasuke merasa bersalah sendiri. Dia sudah menyentil topik sensitif. Dia tahu Hinata bukan tipe percaya diri seperti Sakura atau Ino. Mengungkit perangai Hinata yang dahulu didominasi kegagapan dan rasa minder adalah hal terakhir yang ingin disentil Sasuke.

            “Ah, aku tipe visual,” Sasuke mengangguk kecil tanda paham. Dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak mengenakkan tadi. Cowok itu mencubit tangan Hinata lembut. “Tipeku bagaimana, sih?”

            Hinata terkejut mendapati kulitnya sudah bersinggungan dengan jari panjang Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah. Rupanya sentuhan kecil itu membuatnya merona dan menyingkirkan perasaan tak nyaman di hatinya. “Vi-visual…itu..”

            Sasuke tersenyum menyimak wajah kekasihnya. Biar saja orang bilang Hinata gadis biasa saja.  Bagi Sasuke, sang pacar luar biasa.

            “Visual…seperti arti katanya sendiri: melihat, mengerti dengan mata. Orang-orang ini menyukai keindahan,” jelas Hinata agak gugup karena mata Sasuke tak beranjak menelusuri wajahnya. “Yang disukai Sai memang jelas, dia suka melukis.”

            “Kalau aku?”

            “Kau..ehm..Sasuke, kau tidak suka menggambar, kan?” tanya Hinata sedikit bingung. Dia tak pernah tahu Sasuke menggambar sebagai hobi.

            “Aku suka sesuatu yang indah, kok. Misalnya, kamu!” tunjuk Sasuke serius.

            Kali ini Hinata tak jauh beda dengan buah favorit Sasuke. Bedanya, rona merah di pipi Hinata jauh lebih menggemaskan daripada tomat paling ranum sekalipun.

            “TEME!”

            Suara cempreng Naruto yang membuat telinga tuli bisa mendengar kembali itu membuat para siswa terlonjak kaget.

            “Oi, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana! Ayo adu lari lagi!” gemuruh langkah Naruto mendekat.

            Sasuke menghela napas. “Naruto sih jelas, tipe kinestetik,” gerutunya. Dia semakin kesal pada The Dobe Blond yang menghancurkan momen romantisnya dengan Hinata.

**…**

            Dispensasi yang diberikan sekolah sangat membantu duo Sai dan Hinata menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Tinggal satu baju yang harus dilukis Hinata. Itu pun tinggal dipertebal saja catnya. Sai akhirnya menemukan desain yang pas. Dia menggambar di kertas, lalu memotong bagian yang digambar. Kemudian kertas itu ditempelkan di kertas lain. Bagian yang sudah dipotong digunakan untuk melukis di kertas yang baru itu.

            Mewakili lomba untuk sekolah memang menimbulkan perasaan gugup, was-was dan khawatir. Namun siapa pun yang terpilih memiliki rasa bangga karena membawa nama sekolah di pundak mereka.

            “Aku sudah hampir selesai,” ujar Hinata lega. Aroma cat akrilik, latek dan cat lainnya menggelitik dan mengisi hidungnya beberapa hari ini. Bukan aroma yang sehat, tentu saja, karena itulah semua jendela dan pintu dibuka lebar-lebar. Ventilasi di ruang baru itu dimanfaatkan semaksimal mungkin demi kesehatan dan keselamatan duo pelukis itu. Yah, siapa sih yang rela mati gara-gara menghirup aroma cat air? Geez!

            “Sama,” ujar Sai. Dia sibuk melukisi kertas barunya. Wajahnya luar biasa serius, seolah kemaslahatan seluruh umat terukir di lukisannya.  Memang rautnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi namun aura keseriusan menguar kuat dari dirinya. Lukisannya memang belum selesai karena tugasnya tidak hanya melukis. Dia harus menghias bonsai buatan dengan daun-daun mangrove sebagai pemanis yang dijinjing para model nantinya.

            Bel istirahat berdentang keras. Dari ruangan itu bunyinya memang terdengar sangat nyaring karena salah satu speakernya dipasang di atas pintu.

            Inilah yang tidak disukai Sai. Saat istirahat tiba para kaum hawa akan berbondong-bondong masuk ke ruang studio dadakan itu. Mereka akan memekik melihatnya. Tak peduli sepedas apapun ucapan cowok tinggi itu, mereka tak terpengaruh. Dikerubuti fans mungkin terdengar menakjubkan, namun jika waktunya tidak tepat, yang ada malah jengkel.

            Seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi, berduyun-duyun cewek mendatanginya. Mereka akan mendekat dan melongok dari balik pundaknya, dari samping dan depan. Para gadis itu bagaikan lalat mengerubungi daging lezat.

            Sayangnya pagi itu adalah yang terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Salah satu dari mereka menyenggol palet dan menumpahkan isinya ke lukisan yang dengan susah payah sudah dibuatnya.

            Dengungan tak wajar segera menyebar.

            Sai membeku. Lukisan, lukisan yang _besok_ harus dibawanya, malah sekarang tak jelas gambarnya apa karena Sang Kertas-sama sudah basah kuyup.

            “Kyaa.. Sai, maaf!”

            “Kau sih menyenggolku.”

            “Apa? Jangan menyalahkan orang lain, dong!”

            “BERISIK!” teriakan Sai menggelegar menenggelamkan cicitan mereka. Sontak mereka terdiam, ketakutan.

            Sai bisa mentolerir apapun. Malah, dia lebih sering cuek. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut lukisan yang sangat disayanginya, dia berubah berang dan mengerikan. Posturnya yang menjulang menambah kesan angkernya. “Keluar sekarang juga!” hardiknya tanpa ampun.

            “Maaf, Sai. Aku bantu deh.”

            “Iya, aku juga mau bantu, kok.”

            “Keluar atau mati!” bentak Sai lagi.

            Para fansnya mengkerut dan buru-buru keluar sebelum Sai sempat membunuh mereka dengan ujung kuas.

            Sai menghela napas. Wajah pucatnya nampak lelah. Memang benar dia pelukis jenius, tapi melihat hasta karyanya jadi segumpal kertas basah benar-benar membuat hatinya terluka.

            Cowok yang penampilannya tidak biasa itu nyaris tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi murni dari dalam hatinya. Sedari kecil Sai terbiasa menekan segala emosi yang timbul. Karena itulah kadang dia canggung, tak tahu bagaimana bersikap dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tepat. Sai kecil bukan anak yang bahagia, sampai akhirnya Yamato mengadopsinya.

            “Sai,” ujar Hinata takut-takut. Dia ngeri melihat Sai marah dan stress seperti itu.

            “Aku harus mengulang lagi,” kata Sai datar. Dia menunduk dan dengan getir melipat kertas basah itu.

            Saat itulah mata Hinata tertumbuk pada replika kertas yang tadinya dipotong Sai. “Aku bantu, ya?” tukas gadis itu menawarkan. Dia beringsut dari duduknya dan mendekat. “Aku hampir selesai, kok.” Hinata tahu bahwa karya Sai tidak akan orisinal lagi karena ada campur tangannya, tapi gadis berambut panjang itu hanya berniat membantu.

            “Tidak usah!” tolak Sai tegas.

            “Hei, kita partner,” tegas Hinata. “Memang hasil lukisanku nanti tidak akan sebagus punyamu,” wajahnya memucat mengetahui bahwa dia lemah jika berhadapan dengan cat air. “Ta-tapi aku tulus.”

            Mau tak mau sebuah senyum kecil tersembul di bibir Sai. “Mana ada orang tulus bilang tulus? Kau tidak tulus.”

            “Ah..” Hinata tersadar. Lidahnya kadang suka terpeleset.

            “Suka-suka kau sajalah,” tutur Sai akhirnya.

            Hinata masih mengingat kombinasi warna lukisan sulur-sulur daun dan bunga Sai. Dia agak ragu dengan kemampuannya melukis dengan cat air, namun kemudian memantapkan hati.

            Sai membersihkan air yang tercecer di lantai. Dia mengampil lap pel kering di sudut ruangan. Sisa-sisa cat yang tumpah dibersihkannya dengan seksama. Orang yang menghargai keindahan seperti dirinya jelas bukan orang yang jorok. Sesuatu yang tidak bersih sungguh menyakitkan mata hitamnya.

            Selesai, Sai hendak berkata pada Hinata bahwa dia sendiri yang akan melanjutkan melukis gambarnya dengan cat air. Namun sesuatu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

            Disinari matahari pagi yang bersinar lembut, lekukan garis wajah Hinata terlihat sempurna. Helaian rambut panjangnya menuruni pundak dan punggungnya. Poni gadis itu berebut tempat di dahinya. Alisnya berkerut menandakan konsentrasi super. Bulu mata panjang itu memagari pandangan orang pada mata putih-lavendernya. Sesekali gigi putihnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

            Sai menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering. Profil dan wajah gadis di depannya tidak luar biasa menawan, namun entah mengapa terasa pas dengan situasi dan inspirasi yang dicari Sai.

            Buru-buru cowok itu mencari buku sketsa dan pensil.

            Gemerisik kertas yang dibalik membuat Hinata menoleh. “Sai? Bikin sketsa baru lagi?” tanyanya.

            “He-em,” jawab Sai tidak jelas. “Kau teruskan saja, oke? _Please_ ,” imbuhnya ketika melihat sebelah alis Hinata terangkat.

            Hinata tidak terlalu paham, namun kembali melukis. Dia juga pelukis, jadi gadis itu berpikir mungkin saat itu Sai menemukan inspirasi lain. Sia-sia saja usahanya melukis kertas replika jika itu benar, tapi -Hinata menggeleng- biarkan saja.

            Tangan Sai bergerak lincah. Sesekali dia melirik Nona Hyuuga itu. Sulur-sulur yang digambarnya merambati pinggiran halaman, berlarian menuju bunga di tengah. Di samping bunga itu, seorang gadis tengah tersenyum dengan cantiknya.

            “Fuh.”

            Hinata mengangkat kepala. “Selesai?”

            “Yap,” balas Sai.

            Sai segera membuat replikanya, memotong gambarnya dengan cutter dan memindahkannya ke kertas lebar. Hinata takjub dengan ketangkasan Sai menjadikan lukisan tanamannya nampak hidup. Hinata setuju bahwa Sai seorang pelukis sejati.

**…**

            Keesokan harinya setelah menaruh tasnya di kelas, Hinata ke ruang guru. Di depan kantor, dia melihat Sai mengusung bonsai buatan yang ditatanya ke mobil sekolah. Ino dan dua model lainnya terlihat berbincang dengan Kurenai-sensei. Mereka tampak luar biasa cantik. Pantas memang jika terpilih mewakili sekolah dalam ajang seperti putri-putrian.

            Sai buru-buru memanggil Hinata ketika dilihatnya gadis itu melangkah ke kantor guru.

            “Kau tidak ikut?” tanya Sai basa-basi. Aneh sekali baginya, tapi ada rasa senang melihat Hinata. Bahkan dia sampai berbasa-basi segala.

            Hinata menggeleng. “Tidak. Semoga sukses, Sai.”

            Mata Sai sedikit terbelalak. “Eh..ah..” Sai mengusap tangannya ke celana panjangnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika dia teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh sakunya. “Hinata, ini!” ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sekeping benda kekuningan.

            Hinata terhenyak. Dia hanya terpaku memandangi obyek kecil di tangan Sai. “Apa ini?”

            “Tanda terima kasihku karena kau mau membantuku kemarin,” pungkas Sai. Tak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan mengambil bros kecil yang diberikannya, jadi Sai meraih tangan gadis itu dan membuka telapak tangannya.

            Hinata tetap tercengang tapi kini ia mengamati bros kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu itu. Bros kecil itu cantik, berwarna kuning-kehitaman. Desainnya berbeda dengan kalung yang diperolehnya sebagai juara _The Hottest Couple Of The Year_ , namun bahannya sama.

            “Sai, ini cantik sekali,” ujar Hinata terbata.

            Sai tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi senyum itu tulus. “Aku mendesainnya kemarin. Kalau kau perhatikan, ada kemiripan dengan kalung yang kemarin kau dapat. Itu memang dari tembaga yang dibakar. _Fresh from the oven_ ,” candanya setengah serius.

            “ _Fresh_? Kapan kau membuatnya?” lagi-lagi Hinata tak bisa menahan keheranannya.

            “Kemarin, sebelum pulang. Omong-omong, aku ke mobil dulu,” ujar Sai sebelum melangkah pergi. “Eh, Hinata, lukisan kain buatanmu cantik, lho,” serunya sebelum berbalik lagi. Dengan ringan kaki jenjangnya bergerak lincah.

            Seperti orang bodoh, Hinata terpekur di tempatnya berdiri. Dia bahkan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Sangat-tidak-Hyuuga-sekali. Semua Hyuuga sopan dan tahu adat. Yah, kecuali Neji kalau sedang marah dan taringnya keluar.

**…**

            Neji tidak jadi menyapa Sai dan Hinata. Dia tak ada niat menguping, namun sisi tembok kantor dekat dengan mereka sehingga tubuhnya terlindung tetapi telinganya mampu menangkap pembicaraan mereka.

            Neji mengenal Sai. Bagaimana pun mereka satu angkatan. Sedikit banyak bocah tinggi berambut coklat panjang itu tahu tentangnya. Dia tahu bahwa Sai termasuk anak yang susah mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Neji sadar cowok itu canggung.

            Ketertarikan Sai pada Hinata mungkin tidak dalam artian romantis.  Yang namanya rasa tertarik tidak selalu berujung pada romantisme, gumam Neji dalam hati. Orang lain bisa saja salah mengartikan perhatian Sai, yang mau susah-susah mendesain dan membakar tembaga yang dibentuk bros demi seorang gadis yang sudah memiliki pacar keren. Perasaan memang kompleks, malah sering susah didefinisikan.

**…**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada Hinata. “Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dia,” ujarnya seraya menunjuk Sai. “Kita tak butuh orang ketiga…” jempolnya menunjuk Sai, “…dalam hubungan kita!” AU. A sequel.

**Title:  Kisah Sang Pangeran Dan Tuan Putri**   
**Rating: T**   
**Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata**   
**Genre: Romance, Friendship**   
**Warnings: AU, agak OOC mungkin. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.**   
**Summary:**

**Chapter 4. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada Hinata. “Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dia,” ujarnya seraya menunjuk Sai. “Kita tak butuh orang ketiga…” jempolnya menunjuk Sai, “…dalam hubungan kita!” AU. A sequel.**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

                Kelas Multimedia geger.

                Siswanya  adalah tipe yang tak asing dengan teknologi. Software terbaru dan dunia web bagaikan roti dan jus yang dijual dimana-mana, alias sudah jadi santapan sehari-hari. Kali ini yang menghebohkan kelas sebelas itu adalah beredarnya foto seorang idola yang sedang berciuman. Jika saja yang berciuman itu adalah Kanata Hongo, para siswa di kelas itu tak akan heboh. Lain cerita jika pelaku yang berciuman adalah Yang Mulia Sasuke Uchiha. Yang menggemparkan bukannya karena dia olahraga bibir dengan Hinata Hyuuga, melainkan karena seseorang yang jadi lawannya adalah orang yang tak akan pernah disangka siapapun. Naruto Uzumaki.

                Foto itu beredar dua hari yang lalu. Tak jelas siapa yang mengedarkannya, tahu-tahu saja gambar itu sudah nampang di ponsel anak-anak.

                Yang dibuat pusing tentu saja Sasuke. Dia geram dengan kemunculan gambar yang tak pernah dia duga akan diabadikan oleh orang iseng.

                Naruto tak kalah kesal. Dia menjambak rambut pirangnya. Si rambut yang biasanya sudah mencuat ke mana-mana itu tambah kusut dan tak beraturan.

                “Kok bisa, sih? Arghhh!” teriaknya frustasi.

                Sasuke geram. Mendengar ucapan Naruto semakin membuatnya jengkel. “Buktinya bisa, Dobe!” bentaknya tak sabar.

                “Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa ada yang membidik kita waktu itu?” pekik Naruto panik. “Itu cuma kecelakaan. Kecelakaan!”

                Walau wajahnya tampak tenang, dalam hati Sasuke sudah ingin membanting si pirang menyebalkan di hadapannya. Beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang melihat mereka dan tertawa-tawa. Dengan tidak sopan, mereka bahkan tidak sungkan menunjuk jari. Sasuke menepuk wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Aduh, siapa pun yang mendengar pekikan Si Bodoh Naruto pasti akan menyangka yang tidak-tidak! Hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah merebaknya gosip bahwa ada apa-apa antara dia dan Naruto.

                “Teme! Pasaranku bisa turun kalau begini,” curhat Naruto. Dia menggeleng sedih.

                Sasuke meninju lengan Naruto sampai temannya itu mengaduh kesakitan. “Kau! Bodoh!” gertak Sasuke. Giginya bergemelutuk karena menahan marah. “Foto memalukanmu beredar dan yang ada di kepala kosongmu hanya soal itu? Tsk, aku tak heran!”

                Naruto balas memandang Sasuke sengit. Mata birunya mengejek Sasuke. “Itu foto kita _berdua_ ,” ralatnya pelan-pelan, seolah menikmati tampang horor Sasuke.

                Sasuke diam saja, tapi bahkan remaja sedingin itu juga bisa luruh ketika menghadapi masalah pelik. Mata hitamnya memancarkan sinar laser berisi kemarahan, panik dan galau. Sayang, Naruto sudah imun dengan tatapan Sasuke.

                Foto yang dimaksud menampilkan duo sahabat itu sedang berciuman. Yah, lebih tepatnya sih itu secarik gambar dua anak laki-laki yang berada di akhir fase anak-anak yang saling membenturkan bibir dengan mata terbelalak. Sama sekali tidak mesra. Jika ditilik dari tampang dan seragam yang mereka pakai, Sasuke dan Naruto  tiga ratus persen yakin jika hal memalukan itu terjadi ketika mereka menginjak kelas tujuh. Hn, tanpa melirik seragam maupun setting kelas yang terpampang pun, dua anak itu tetap ingat kapan peristiwa itu terjadi dengan persis. Siapa sih yang bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan plus menakutkan seperti itu?  Aksi-menempelkan-bibir itu semestinya sudah diupayakan untuk terkubur dalam-dalam di otak mereka, namun peredaran foto melalui media ponsel itu membangkitkan lagi kenangan buruk itu.

                Sambil menghela napas berat, Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku dekat pohon di dekat Lab KKPI. Takut-takut, Naruto mengikutinya.

                “Teme, bagaimana ini?” tanya Naruto pelan. Kemarahannya menguap. Sama seperti Sasuke, dia juga dibuat pusing.

                “Hn!” gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

                “Jangan hanya, ‘Hn’ dong!” protes Naruto lemah. Remaja super aktif itu kini terduduk lesu.

                “Untungnya hanya anak Multimedia yang tahu,” gumam Sasuke. Dia memijit keningnya, kemudian menyeruput jus tomat kalengan yang dibawanya dari rumah. Tomat adalah buah favoritnya. Selain mengandung vitamin ‘T’, ternyata buah menggemaskan itu juga bagus untuk kesehatan bibir, dengan efek samping menenangkan hati. Diacuhkannya Naruto yang berjengit memandangnya. Si Matahari itu tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke suka buah berasa asam itu. Sasuke tak peduli.

                “Hanya anak MM saja?” ulang Naruto.

                Sasuke mengangguk pelan. “Hn! Mereka menjamin bahwa foto kita tak sampai bocor ke kelas lain,” jawab Sasuke.

                Kata ‘kita’ membuat perut kedua remaja itu mulas. Rasanya terdengar begitu…gay. Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto doyan cewek, apalagi jika cewek itu berambut pink (untuk Naruto) dan berinisial Hinata Hyuuga (bagi Sasuke, yang kemudian disadarinya bahwa Hinata Hyuuga terlalu panjang untuk sebuah inisial). Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata…

                “Hinata sudah lihat foto itu, kan?” tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

                Sasuke tersedak jusnya. Sangat-tidak-Sasuke-banget. “Hinata!” serunya seakan teringat sesuatu. “Aku kok lupa,” geramnya.

                “Eh? Sasuke, bukannya tadi kau bilang anak MM sudah tahu,” sahut Naruto ragu-ragu. Dia terheran-heran mendapati kejeniusan Sasuke seolah tak berarti.

                “Kau sih, tanya lagi!” bentak Sasuke.

                Naruto yang merasa tidak bersalah langsung meledak. “Hei, jangan melimpahkan kemarahanmu pada orang lain, dong!” sambar Naruto. Dia ikut berdiri.

                Sasuke benar-benar kalut. Dia tak ingin pacar tersayangnya itu melihat foto itu. Walau Naruto berdiri sambil memandangnya penuh amarah, mata Sasuke melintasinya. Dia hendak beranjak mencarinya ketika speaker di atas mereka berbunyi.

                _“Perhatian, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki harap ke Ruang Guru untuk menemui Kakashi-sensei!”_

                Naruto yang biasanya super ceria bahkan kini kisut. Sasuke yang sudah pucat sejak masih dalam kandungan sekarang semakin pucat. Mereka berpandangan. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah tahu kasus mereka. Jika tidak, untuk apa dia memanggil mereka berdua?

                 Dengan segan Sasuke menyeret langkah melintasi parkiran guru. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Ugh! Remaja berambut hitam kebiruan itu berpikir yang macam-macam. Meski tidak kelihatan, tapi dia tegang. Naruto di sampingnya sudah berkicau menyampaikan ketakutan dan spekulasinya, membuat suasana hati Sasuke bertambah keruh.

Tak acuh, dia melayangkan pandangan ke taman di belakang Lab Biologi. Laboratorium itu menyeramkan, menurut banyak anak. Betapa tidak, toples-toples berisi ular, kadal, iguana, dan beberapa hewan lain yang sudah diawetkan dipajang berjejer di jendela kaca. Aura yang memancar dari sana gelap dan menakutkan. Karenanya, jarang ada yang sukarela lewat Lab. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tanda tak suka adalah mendapati bahwa  saat itu pacarnya duduk di salah satu bangku beton.

                Sang pacar, Hinata, duduk dan asyik bercengkerama dengan Sai, pelukis kebanggaan Konoha High yang sempat berkolaborasi dengannya beberapa waktu lalu.

**…**

                Hinata telah melihat foto Sasuke yang berciuman dengan Naruto. Pertamanya dia tak percaya. Sasuke, Sasuke yang  disayanginya tak mungkin melakukannya. Hinata mengira itu hasil rekayasa Photoshop, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Foto di ponsel Karin itu otentik, alias asli.

                Dengan perasaan galau dan bingung, saat istirahat gadis itu berjalan menuju kantin. Dia tak lapar, tapi belum mau bertemu Sasuke. Hinata masih syok. Tak dinyana, Sai memanggilnya. Seperti biasa, ada buku sketsa dan pensil di pangkuannya. Wajah cowok itu terlihat ramah, sehingga Hinata tak ragu menghampirinya.

                “Wajahmu  lebih muram dari biasanya,” sapa Sai ceria. Dia menggeser pantatnya, mengundang Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

                Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu musti bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Sai. Cowok yang mirip Sasuke itu bermulut pedas dan tak sudi bermanis-manis kata.

                Setelah meneguk air mineral dari yang ditawarkan Sai, Hinata merasa bahwa situasinya benar-benar konyol. Ada masalah dengan cowoknya, dan sekarang alih-alih meminta penjelasan Sasuke, gadis itu bersama cowok lain.

                “ Iya, ada masalah sedikit,” jawab Hinata akhirnya.

                “Sedikit saja sudah membuat wajahmu tertekuk, apalagi kalau masalahnya berat, wah!” sahut Sai ringan.

                Hinata tidak murung lagi. Orang mana yang sempat murung bila dikomentari seperti itu? Terlebih jika sang pemberi komentar menyunggingkan senyum ceria.

                “Hei, lupakan!” ujar Sai lagi ketika dilihatnya Hinata mematung. “Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?”

                “Tidak,” jawab Hinata pendek. Kenyataannya mereka memang bukannya tidak akur. Tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa memberitahu masalahnya pada Sai. Bagaimana pun itu masalah intern mereka. Entah kenapa walau Sai gemar melontarkan pernyataan pedas, melihat wajahnya sedikit banyak membuat Hinata tenang. Setidaknya Sai tidak menyambutnya dengan senyum palsunya. Dan, komentarnya selalu jujur meski menusuk. Anehnya, bila membandingkan Sai dan Sasuke, Hinata merasa jauh lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Senyum simpul segera tersungging di bibirnya. “Yah, Sai, ada sedikit masalah tapi aku yakin kami bias menyelesaikannya,” ujarnya mantap.

                Sai manggut-manggut pelan. Dia kembali memainkan pensil di tangannya. Mata Hinata mengikutinya.  “Kau suka sekali menggambar,” celetuk Hinata.

                Sai kembali menatapnya. Dia tipe remaja yang cuek, tapi ketika ada yang perhatian dengan kegemarannya menggoreskan pena dan kuas di kertas, diam-diam Sai selalu senang. “Ya, aku suka,” balasnya lembut. Mata hitamnya yang biasanya seperti danau kelam kini bersinar. “Setelah lulus, aku berencana melanjutkan ke Desain Komunikasi dan Visual,” imbuhnya bercerita.

                Hinata terkejut. “Wah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.”

                Sai tertawa kecil, lepas dan karena merasa lucu dengan seruan Hinata. “Tidak boleh, ya, anak Otomotif melanjutkan ke bidang seni?”

                “Ti-tidak, kok,” sergah Hinata cepat, tidak ingin membuat Sai tersinggung.

                Dan rupanya inilah yang membuat darah Sasuke mendidih.

                Dengan hati panas dia menghampiri mereka berdua. Tak dipedulikannya Naruto yang jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

                “Menyingkir dari cewekku!” geram Sasuke.

                Sontak Hinata dan Sai tersentak. Mereka terkejut –dengan caranya masing-masing- mendapati Sasuke marah. Bahkan mata onyxnya tampak merah.

                “Kenapa? Kami cuma ngobrol, kok,” balas Sai kalem.

                “Hn!”

                Sai menaikkan alis. Kali ini wajahnya tidak menampilkan senyum palsunya. “Masalah ya, jika pacarmu ngobrol dengan cowok lain?” cemohnya.

                “Pertanyaan retoris,” bentak Sasuke. Dia mengalihkan matanya pada Hinata. “Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dia,” ujarnya seraya menunjuk Sai. Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha melupakan kesopanan ketika dikendalikan amarah. “Kita tak butuh orang ketiga…” jempolnya menunjuk Sai, “…dalam hubungan kita!”

                Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menaikkan suaranya. Hinata berjengit mendengarnya. Mendung segera menggelayuti wajah pucatnya. “Sasuke…” gumamnya sedih.

                Rupanya Sai juga menyadarinya. Dia menutup buku sketsanya sampai berdebam. “Tega sekali kau membentak pacarmu,” tegurnya.

                Mata Sasuke kembali hitam. Remaja itu terkesiap. “Hinata, maaf,” ujarnya buru-buru. Mata putih-lavender Hinata yang berkaca-kaca semakin membuatnya panik. Dia beringsut ke depan dan hendak meraih gadis itu ketika Naruto menyentaknya.

                “Teme! Kita dipanggil Kakashi-sensei, tapi kau malah sempat berdebat dengan orang lain,” sergah Naruto kesal.

                Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto. Sedikit putus asa, dia mengutuk kenapa dia mau berteman dengan Naruto yang sangat tidak peka dengan situasi. “Sebentar!” gerutunya.

                Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak pada remaja popular itu karena ketika dia menoleh lagi, Hinata sudah hilang dari pandangan.

                “Nanti saja ngobrolnya, Bodoh!” maki Naruto. “Ayo menemui Kakashi-sensei!” lanjut Naruto seraya menarik Sasuke menjauh.

                Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, Sai hanya menaikkan alis melihatnya diseret Naruto.

.-.-.

                “Sebagai Wali Kelas dan Ketua Jurusan kalian, aku berhak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,” ujar Kakashi. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini kedua matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan warna irisnya yang berlainan. Ditatap mata yang biasanya terpicing itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto agak gentar. Postur Kakashi ‘SerSan’ alias serius tapi santai.

                “Soal foto itu, Sensei, uhm, ano…” Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya susah diam detik itu juga tergagap.

                “Anda tahu soal foto kami, Sensei?” sambung Sasuke. Ketika Kakashi tersenyum dan matanya membentuk huruf U terbalik, tampang Sasuke langsung pias.

                Dua remaja itu deg-degan menunggu vonis Kakashi. Pria jangkung yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi itu sering terlihat santai, namun ketika serius, Shino saja sampai tak berani bermain-main dengan serangga yang suka menempel di seragamnya.

                “Aku bukan mau mengadili,” tukasnya, mengagetkan mereka berdua. “Sepertinya foto kalian menimbulkan keresahan pada aktornya,” Naruto dan Sasuke berjengit, “Karena itu aku bermaksud mengklarifikasi.”

                Betapa beruntungnya Kelas XI Multimedia memiliki seorang Kakashi. Di Lab Multimedia seluruh anak MM berkumpul dan memusyawarahkan foto ciuman Sasuke dan Naruto. Ternyata saat kejadian itu terjadi banyak ketidaksengajaan, yang baru diketahui beberapa tahun kemudian ketika mereka kelas sebelas.

                Tanpa sengaja Shikamaru menyikut Naruto yang sedang beradu argumentasi dengan Sasuke, menyebabkan Naruto terjerembab ke depan dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sakura yang sedang memegang kamera digital berusaha memotret suasana kelasnya. Tak dinyana malah gambar Si Pirang dan Si Hitam yang tertangkap kameranya. Tak ada yang tahu fakta ini kecuali Sakura sendiri. Dia menyimpan foto itu di komputernya, dan baru beberapa waktu lalu memindahkannya ke ponsel. Rupanya beberapa anak tahu. Singkatnya kemudian, via _bluetooth_  foto itu tersebar. Untungnya mereka tidak sampai mengunduhnya ke jejaring sosial. Dengan mempertimbangkan ketidaknyamanan Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi meminta supaya foto itu dihapus.

.-.-.

                Ketika bel pulang berdentang, Sasuke lekas-lekas menghampiri Hinata. Seribu satu rencana sudah tersusun di benaknya untuk meminta maaf pada gadisnya itu. Kalau Hinata menghindar, Sasuke akan mencegatnya. Jika Hinata menolak melihatnya, Sasuke akan menghalangi pandangannya sampai hanya dia yang terlihat. Bila Hinata melengos, Sasuke akan…Hah, Hinata tidak akan pernah melengos! Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri.

                “Hinata, aku mau bicara,” sambar Sasuke buru-buru.

                Hinata tersenyum tipis, membuat jantung Sasuke jumpalitan, salto, roll depan dan belakang. “Aku juga. Sasuke, aku minta maaf karena…”

                “Jangan!” potong Sasuke tangkas. “Jangan minta maaf!”

                “Tapi aku…”

                Sasuke sering bersikap _‘holier-than-thou’_  tapi dia bukan manusia yang sempurna. Walau ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya nyaris nol, dia juga memiliki perasaan.

                “Kita ngobrol sambil jalan, yuk!” ajak Sasuke, menawarkan kompromi.

                Lagi-lagi mereka mampir ke kafe dekat sekolah mereka. Karena kafe itu berada di mall yang hanya dikunjungi oleh orang berdompet tebal, Sasuke tidak khawatir mengenai privasi mereka. Teman-teman mereka di sekolah tak akan berada di tempat itu.

                Hinata berkata bahwa dia bersalah sudah membiarkan Sasuke bingung sendirian karena foto bermasalah itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu menyesal. Tapi itu belum seberapa. Dengan terang-terangan Sasuke menyatakan penyesalannya karena sudah bernada kasar pada Hinata dan Sai.

                “Tapi aku tetap tak suka padanya,” imbuh Sasuke keras kepala.

                “Lho, Sai tidak bersalah, kan?” tanya Hinata heran. “Jangan-jangan kau cemburu,” godanya, yakin sang pacar akan menangkisnya.

                Sasuke terdiam, sampai-sampai Hinata khawatir. “Iya,” ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian. “Aku cemburu padanya.”

                Hinata terkesiap, apalagi ketika Sasuke meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Berbeda dengan sikapnya pada teman-temannya, Sasuke bisa sangat romantis ketika hanya berduaan dengan Hinata.

                “Dan soal ciuman itu,” Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat sampai gadis itu jengah. “Hanya kau orang yang ingin kucium, bukan Naruto.”

**…**

**TBC**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**Sasuke menarik Hanabi. “Pst, laki-laki yang kau panggil om itu bakal membelikanmu apa saja,” tunjuk Sasuke.  Mata kelamnya menunjuk Itachi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takut kehilangan Hinata, Sasuke mengajak gadis itu kencan. Sayangnya, semuanya berantakan karena sang ibu, Itachi, Neji dan Hanabi malah ikut. AU. A sequel. Complete.

**Title:  Kisah Sang Pangeran Dan Tuan Putri**

**Rating: T**   
**Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata**   
**Genre: Romance, Friendship**   
**Warnings: AU, agak OOC mungkin. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.**   
**Summary:**

**Chapter 5. Takut kehilangan Hinata, Sasuke mengajak gadis itu kencan. Sayangnya, semuanya berantakan karena sang ibu, Itachi, Neji dan Hanabi malah ikut. AU. A sequel. Complete.**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**…**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

                Sasuke merasa capek. Lahir dan batin.

                Penyebabnya salah satunya adalah karena beredarnya foto ciumannya dengan Naruto. Gara-gara itu sampai muncul masalah antara dia dan sang pacar tersayang. Saat si masalah masih bercokol, tanpa sengaja dia membentak Hinata. Sialnya, itu terjadi di depan cowok kelas dua belas yang sangat tidak disukai Sasuke: Sai. Kalau ditelaah, masalah yang terjadi seperti rantai dan beruntun. Untungnya Kakashi membantunya mengklarifikasi foto-ciuman-yang-jauh-dari-syur itu.

                Tak heran kalau cowok bermata onyx itu merasa letih luar biasa. Setelah masalah ciuman itu beres, Sasuke menyadari satu hal: dia tak ingin hubungannya memburuk dengan Hinata. Cowok mana sih yang ingin bertengkar dengan kekasih yang disayangi? Apalagi bila sang gadis lemah lembut, berperangai halus dan berkesempatan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pelukis kelas wahid di sekolah! Sejak kelas sebelas, Hinata sering bersama Sai, entah mengerjakan lukisan untuk dilombakan, atau hanya saling bertegur sapa di koridor. Yang membuat Sasuke terusik, ketika insiden foto itu terjadi, Sailah yang menemani Hinata. Terang saja salah satu remaja terpopuler di sekolah itu marah bukan buatan.

                Akhirnya sampailah dia pada kesimpulan, bahwa dia harus memperkuat ikatannya dengan Hinata. Secepatnya dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Bila ikatan batin di antara mereka sudah erat, Sasuke tidak khawatir lagi.

                Sembari mengetik nama Hinata dan memperhatikan foto gadis itu, Sasuke berpikir. Berkali-kali mata hitamnya menelusuri profil Hinata di jejaring sosial, nomor ponselnya serta fotonya. Ponsel Sasuke canggih. Tinggal mengetik nama Hinata, seketika itu pula jaringan internet langsung menghubungkan cowok itu dengan jejaring sosial Hinata, nomor beserta fotonya.

                Tak ingin ragu-ragu lagi, Sasuke mengecilkan volume televisi dan menelpon Hinata. Pada dering ketiga, suara Hinata menyambut telinganya.

                “Ya, Sasuke?” sapa Hinata lembut.

                Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil. “Kau sedang apa?”

                “Aku membantu Hanabi belajar,” jawab Hinata.

                “Hinata, bagaimana kalau besok kita keluar?” ajak Sasuke. Dadanya sedikit berdebar. Maklum, selama ini mereka hanya bisa main sepulang sekolah. Hari libur keduanya disibukkan oleh keluarga masing-masing.

                Suara kikik Hanabi terdengar.

                “Eh?”

                “Sabtu besok mumpung tidak ada ekstra.”

                “Boleh,” sambut Hinata. Sasuke sudah membayangkan wajah gadis kalem itu. Pastilah saat itu gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

                “Itu Hinata, ya?” tanya ibu Sasuke.

                Sasuke nyaris terlonjak. Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto sudah berada di belakang sofa, berdiri menunduk dan memandang putra bungsunya.

                Masih dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, Sasuke menjawab. “Iya, Bu, ini Hinata.” Remaja itu memang tadinya menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Karena terlalu fokus pada suara pacarnya, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan sang ibu yang berjalan menghampiri.

                “Kalian mau keluar?” cecar Mikoto lagi.

                Sasuke mengangguk.

                “Ah, kebetulan!” seru sang ibu. “Besok temani Ibu belanja, ya,” pinta wanita cantik itu.

                “Ibu, kami mau kencan,” protes Sasuke segera.

                Sayang Mikoto mengacuhkannya. Matanya yang mirip Sasuke berbinar-binar, wajah ayunya berseri-seri. “Apa salahnya menemani Ibu belanja? Kan tadi kalian sudah ketemu di sekolah,” dalihnya.

                Wajah Sasuke memerah. “I-itu lain, Bu!” ujarnya membela diri.

                “Sasuke!” panggil Hinata, yang rupanya menyimak pembicaraan Sasuke dan Mikoto.

                Buru-buru Sasuke memusatkan perhatian pada Hinata. “Barusan Ibu.”

                “Tak apa kok menemani Mikoto-san belanja,” tukas gadis Hyuuga itu. “Kan kita sekalian jalan-jalan.”

                Sasuke menoleh pada ibunya. “Hinata bilang oke,” katanya.

                Mikoto tersenyum lebar.

**…**

                Semua berawal dari tali sepatu.

                Sasuke yang diam-diam menyukai Hinata mendapat ide dari kegemaran teman-temannya di sekolah. Mereka suka menyimpul tali sepatu teman-teman wanita di kelas. Pastinya tak ada yang menduga bahwa Sasuke menggunakan trik itu untuk mendekati Hinata. Entah bagaimana Shikamaru –salah satu cowok jenius di Sebelas MM- mengetahuinya. Sebelum masuk kelas Sasuke menalikan tali sepatunya dan Hinata, dan ketika pelajaran usai, dia pura-pura mencari sepatunya dan membantu Hinata mengurai simpul tali. Aksinya sempat terhenti ketika Hinata memergokinya. Sudah kepalang tanggung, Sasuke menyatakan rasa sukanya saat itu juga. Kadangkala, ketika isengnya kumat, Sasuke kembali menalikan sepatu mereka. Biasanya Hinata protes. Sasuke suka melakukannya. Wajah cemberut Hinata sungguh menggemaskan.

                Rupanya hubungan mereka dimanfaatkan oleh anak-anak. Mereka melelang foto dirinya dan Hinata, mencetaknya di kalender, mug, dan lain-lain. Sasuke susah menebak, apakah Sakura, Ino, Karin dkk benar-benar cerdas atau licik. Atau kombinasi keduanya.

                Keluarga Sasuke menerima Hinata dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka suka dengan profil Hinata yang sederhana, bahkan Itachi meminta supaya dikenalkan dengan kerabat Hinata. Sayangnya, _mereka_ adalah Neji –yang notabene cowok tulen- dan Hanabi, bocah cantik pintar yang masih kelas lima SD.

                Yang paling antusias dengan keberadaan Hinata adalah Mikoto.

                Ibu Sasuke itu jatuh hati pada kekasih putra bungsunya.

                Sasuke merasa tersisihkan melihat dua wanita yang dicintainya itu asyik memilih ini itu keesokan harinya. Sejak pagi mereka bertiga sudah menyusuri nyaris tiap pertokoan di mall, meski lebih tepatnya sebenarnya Mikotolah yang menyeret dua sejoli itu. Sasuke tidak habis pikir menyaksikan sang ibu memiliki tenaga luar biasa. Tapi, seperti kata orang-orang, kalau sudah belanja, wanita bisa jadi perkasa.

                Sambil duduk di kursi yang disediakan toko, Sasuke hanya menunggu mereka. Mikoto terlihat sangat gembira. Tiap ada baju yang menarik matanya, dia mengambilnya.

                “Dari dulu Ibu menginginkan anak perempuan,” ujarnya riang. Dia mengambil sehelai gaun dan menempelkannya di tubuh Hinata. “Anak perempuan bisa didandani dengan baju-baju manis dan aksesoris lucu.”

                Sasuke manggut-manggut. Walau sebenarnya bosan diajak belanja, dia lega bahwa Hinata dan Mikoto cocok.

                “Ah, Sasuke. Kalau Hinata didandani dengan model Goth, bagaimana menurutmu?” tanya Mikoto.

                Tepat saat itulah Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Gaun pendek yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam, panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut. Hitam kontras dengan kulitnya yang agak pucat. Gaun itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna, bahu rampingnya dan kulit mulusnya.

                Mikoto bertepuk tangan.

                “Mi-Mikoto-san, gaun ini tidak cocok…” ujar Hinata terbata.

                Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikoto sudah berseru, “Kau seperti boneka, Hinata. Cantik.”

                Sasuke yang terpana langsung mimisan.

                Akhirnya Mikoto tidak jadi membelikan Hinata gaun itu. Dia memilih-milih gaun yang sesuai dengan kepribadian gadis muda itu. Dipilihkannya gaun berenda, berdesain manis dan berwarna pastel. Wanita itu menepis pernyataan Hinata bahwa baju-baju yang dibelikan untuknya sudah cukup.

                “Aku senang mendadanimu,” pungkas Mikoto. “Maklum, di rumah tidak ada anak perempuan. Lain kali kita keluar bersama lagi, bagaimana?”

                Tentu saja Sasuke senang melihat keakraban dua wanita itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Mikoto segembira itu. Sang ibu sangat bersemangat, seolah menemukan anak perempuan yang hilang. Walau nyaris sepagian itu Mikoto mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Hinata, Sasuke tidak protes. Hanya saja, sepertinya si ibu sudah mengubah status Sasuke: bukan sebagai anak tapi sebagai pelayan yang membawakan belanjaan.

                “Bu, belanjanya sudah selesai, kan?” tanya Sasuke lemah. Kedua tangannya menjinjing tas belanjaan. Dia agak menyesal setuju menemani sang ibu belanja.

                Mikoto menyunggingkan senyum keibuan. Wajah teduhnya membuat Sasuke tenang. “Belum, dong. Kan yang di lantai tiga belum kita jelajahi.”

                Sasuke ingin pingsan.

                Berantakan sudah rencananya untuk memperkuat _bonding_ antara dia dan Hinata. Sebaliknya, ikatan batin antara sang pacar dan ibu yang semakin kuat. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya bila dia menyerah begitu saja.

                Malamnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke menelpon Hinata. Dia tidak menghubungi gadis itu di ruang keluarga seperti hari sebelumnya, khawatir bila Mikoto mendengarnya dan malah mengajak belanja lagi. Karena itulah dia beranjak ke teras. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Itachi dari ruang keluarga.

                “Hinata, capek tidak?” tanya Sasuke.

                “Tidak, kok,” sanggah Hinata. “Pasti kau yang capek, Sasuke, membawa banyak tas.”

                “Hn!” gerutu Sasuke. Wajahnya mengernyit mengingatnya. “Tapi aku masih ingin keluar denganmu.”

                “Tadi kan sudah.”

                “Kita keluar hanya berdua, Hinata. Hanya kau dan aku. Nonton, ke toko buku atau kafe. Beneran kencan,” seru Sasuke agak keras, menyuarakan isi hatinya.

                “Kau terdengar seperti putus asa,” ujar Hinata pelan.

                “Aku…” Sasuke terdiam. Dia mengambil napas. Latar di belakang Hinata terdengar agak ramai. Ada suara-suara bersahut-sahutan. “Aku ingin kita kencan, menikmati waktu berdua saja. Jujur saja, aku tak mau kecolongan dengan Sai.”

                “Sai? Apa hubungannya?” tanya Hinata tidak mengerti. Yang dia tahu Sasuke memang tidak menyukainya.

                “Kau sering bersamanya. Bahkan saat ada masalah foto itu, dialah yang mendengarkan curhatmu,” jawab Sasuke getir. Bayangan seorang pemuda bertampang mirip dirinya hinggap di kepala Sasuke. Genggamannya pada ponsel semakin erat.

                “Ah, aku tidak curhat, kok. Kami hanya ngobrol saja,” tepis Hinata.

                “Jadi, Hinata, hari Minggu besok bisa tidak kita keluar?” tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi sekarang diliputi kekhawatiran.

                Suara gemerisik terdengar. Detik berikutnya suara kencang Neji memekakkan telinga Sasuke. “Kau mau keluar dengan sepupuku?”

                Kaget, Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. “Hei, aku bicara dengan Hinata, bukan denganmu!” ujarnya galak.

                “Kalian mau ke mana?” tanya Neji curiga.

                Sering sekali Sasuke mendapat pemikiran bahwa Neji super protektif pada Hinata. Neji Hyuuga adalah cowok kalem yang jadi incaran para siswi di sekolah mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak percaya pada stereotip itu. Neji yang dikenalnya adalah laki-laki galak dan judes –kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata.

                “Ke mall, nonton film,” jawab Sasuke, letih. Dia memainkan tomat di tangannya.

                “Tidak dengan ibumu lagi?” cecar Neji.

                “Dengan paman dan bibiku,” bentak Sasuke kesal. “Ya tidak, Neji!”

                “Kalau begitu aku ikut!” putus Neji.

                Ada suara tergagap dan mencicit di dekat Neji.

                Sasuke ternganga.

                Ponsel hitamnya hampir terjatuh ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sasuke kaget. Itachi sudah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. “Mau dolan, Sasuke?” sang kakak meringis. “Aku ikut juga!” serunya.

                Sasuke sebal. Pertama, kencannya batal karena sang ibu ikut dan mengajak belanja. Kedua, Neji memutuskan kehadirannya dibutuhkan demi menjaga Hinata. Ketiga, Itachi ikut-ikutan. Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan keusilan Itachi. Asal jangan sekarang!

                Sayang doa Sasuke tidak terkabulkan. Dengan santai Itachi mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan menyapa orang di seberang.

                “Lho, ini Neji? Kukira Hinata. Ya ya, kita keluar bareng saja,” ujar Itachi.

                “Kak Neji, ikuuuut!” suara anak perempuan lain masuk ke telpon.

                “Maaf, Itachi-san, itu Hanabi,” kata Neji memberitahu.

                Seakan mendapat ide cemerlang, Itachi tersenyum lebar. “Ajak saja. _The more the merrier_ ,” cetusnya.

                “Kyaaa…”

                Sepertinya Neji menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ dari tadi. Suara-suara dan rentetan pekikan terdengar jelas.

                Sasuke mematung. Dia mendapat firasat buruk bahwa kali ini kencannya gagal lagi.

**…**

                Itachi menjemput _The Hyuugas_ di rumah mereka. Pria itu tetap menguncir rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Kaos, jaket dan jeans yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat santai namun seksi.

                Keempat penumpang lainnya tidak berdandan heboh. Meski begitu, para pengunjung mall tetap memberi apresiasi. Mereka mencuri pandang pada para makhluk menyilaukan itu.

                “Jadi, ini yang namanya Hanabi,” ujar Itachi ramah. Si sulung itu memang _charming_.

                Hanabi tersenyum. Daripada dengan Hinata, bocah SD itu lebih mirip Neji. Rambutnya coklat, sama dengan sang sepupu. Sama seperti keluarga Hyuuga lain, wajah Hanabi juga teduh dan matanya nyaris putih. “Iya, namaku Hanabi, Om,” balasnya sopan.

                “O-om?” mata Itachi sedikit terbelalak.

                Yang lain tertawa kecil. Bagi anak seumuran Hanabi, Itachi memang terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang layak dipanggil ‘om’ atau ‘paman’.

                “Hanabi, sebenarnya Itachi penasaran padamu, lho,” ujar Sasuke. Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah tampannya.

                “Eh, kenapa?” tanya Hanabi. Mata bulatnya penuh tanda tanya.

                Sebelum Sasuke sempat berkomentar, Itachi buru-buru menyahut. “Hanya ingin tahu adik Hinata,” ujarnya cepat.

                Anak normal lain pasti akan memutar  mata mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Tapi karena Sasuke Uchiha termasuk anak luar biasa, dia hanya bergumam ‘Hn!’.

                Neji mengangguk. “Maaf, Hanabi ingin ikut.”

                Hanabi menarik lengan Neji dan memeluknya erat. “Pokoknya aku ikut Kak Neji jalan-jalan kemana pun,” tegasnya. “Boleh, kan, Om?”

                “Panggil saja _Itachi-san_ ,” tegur Hinata, meski sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa keras mendengar sang adik memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan itu dan melihat pria yang paling tua diantara mereka itu berkedut.

                “Lho, dia kan memang sudah om-om,” bantah Hanabi polos.

                Sasuke mendorong bahu Hanabi dan menggiringnya ke depan poster-poster film. “Orang yang kau panggil ‘Om-om’ ini bisa mentraktirmu apa saja, lho,” bisik Sasuke.

                Layaknya semua Hyuuga, Hanabi juga sangat sopan. Peringainya halus seperti Hinata. Tapi anak sekecil itu terluka harga dirinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hidung kecilnya mengembang tidak suka. “Aku juga punya uang, kok,” sahutnya ketus. “Memang kenapa kalau Om Itachi mau mentraktir kita?”

                Sasuke geleng-geleng. Gadis cilik itu…lebih pantas jadi adik Neji. Sepertinya Sasuke harus memperingatkan Hinata supaya Hanabi tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan sang sepupu. “Kakakku itu tidak keberatan membelikanmu apa saja. Kau boleh minta apa pun,” tukasnya meyakinkan.

                Hanabi meneliti wajah Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati dia berkata, “Tapi kata Kak Neji, jangan mau saja dibelikan orang. Bahaya! Kalau mau minta sesuatu, hanya pada Kak Hinata atau Kak Neji,” tegasnya.

                Hahh,kecil-kecil cabe rawit! Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Hanabi layaknya duplikat Neji. Boleh saja bocah SD itu masih kecil dan bertampang malaikat, tapi lama-lama dia bisa berubah jadi setan! Sasuke sungguh-sungguh khawatir.

                Karena Hanabi masih kecil, dia tak bisa sembarangan menonton film. Neji mengalah. Dia memilih menemaninya. Sebagai orang paling dewasa, Itachi memilih keputusan terbaik: membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata di studio sebelah, sedang dia sendiri bersama duo Hyuuga lain.

                Sasuke sengaja memilih deretan kursi sebelah atas. Begitu dia dan Hinata duduk, lampu dipadamkan dan beberapa trailer menanti untuk ditayangkan, Sasuke segera melingkarkan lengan di bahu Hinata. Suasana yang gelap menyembunyikan wajah keduanya yang sama-sama panas dan memerah.

                “Beginilah kencan, hanya kau dan aku,” bisik Sasuke.

                Perlahan Hinata menyandarkan kepala di bahu kekasihnya. “Hanya kita berdua, ditemani orang asing yang ikut menonton,” imbuhnya berkontradiksi.

                Sasuke tertawa kecil. “Aku…sangat menyayangimu,” ujarnya. Ketika Hinata tak juga memberikan respon, dia mulai resah. “Hinata?”

                “Aku juga Sasuke, sayang padamu,” balas Hinata lembut. “Kadang aku masih tak percaya bahwa cowok tercakep di sekolah juga suka padaku. Rasanya seperti mimpi.”

                Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata, yang menurutnya lebih halus dari sutra. “Dan aku tak percaya seorang bidadari mau denganku. Dulunya kukira kau tak bisa kuraih.”

                “Aku tak secantik itu,” sanggah Hinata malu. Lagi-lagi dia bersyukur lampu bioskop sudah padam.

                “Ah iya, kau lebih cantik lagi,” balas Sasuke. Dia menikmati ngobrol dan bergurau dengan Hinata. Tak seperti yang diduga kebanyakan orang, Sasuke tidak sedingin penampilannya. Dia juga manusia yang manusiawi.

                Manusia yang bisa bahagia karena bersama gadis yang disukainya, cemburu ketika gadisnya bersama cowok lain, dan gelisah saat dikiranya orang lain bisa mengambil tempatnya di hati sang pujaan hati.

**…**

**The End**

 Setelah ini saya membuat one-shot antara Itachi dan Neji. Genre yang saya pilih adalah _Shonen-Ai_. Saya paham ada yang agak keberatan dengan cerita yang bergenre tidak _straight_. Dengan mempertimbangkan itu, sengaja saya tidak akan mempublishkannya di **Kisah Sang Pangeran Dan Tuan Putri** dan menjadikannya side story terpisah. Ceritanya akan berpusat antara Neji dan Itachi dengan sedikit hint Sasuke, Hinata dan Sai.

…

…

**Preview:**

“Ganti dong avatarmu! Kalau _profil picturemu_ bergambar kau dan Hanabi, cewek-cewek pada menyingkir,” kritik Tenten. Neji terbelalak.

…

“Bersediakah anda mengkonfirmasi hubungan anda dengan Itachi Uchiha?” _In relationship_? Neji berdebar, apalagi ketika pesan dari Itachi muncul di ponsel dan chatnya.

…

 _The Perfect Work Of Art_. “Aku beli lukisan Hinata, berapa pun harganya!” tukas Sasuke tegas. Sai hanya memandangnya ogah-ogahan. “Aku tak akan menjual lukisan ini, Sasuke. Lukisan ini tak ternilai harganya.”

_Coming soon._


End file.
